


A Lot (A Resident Evil 6 Piers Nivans Fancfic)

by Magical_Fabberz



Series: A Lot [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: B.S.A.A., China, Other, POV Multiple, Piers Lives, Resident Evil 6, West Africa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Fabberz/pseuds/Magical_Fabberz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story on Wattpad has reached a thousand reads, and now, this is celebration. </p>
<p>A story of Piers Nivans' survival with help from many. </p>
<p>But even heroes have moments where the only choice they have is a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VELTRO AGGHGHG

Chapter 1. Chris Redfield's P.O.V. 

June 30th, 2013.

 

I was sitting at a bar again, I wasn't drinking, I only do that every now and then.

I cut a small piece of the steak I ordered. It was good, just as Piers had told me. But Piers wasn't here anymore, HQ declared him dead even though they never found his body. HQ said they found some other deceased B.O.W.s, and considering Piers's condition, one of those B.O.W.s may have been him. He was a good man, a great partner, and he died for me. He did a lot for me. I told him I would quit after saving Jake and Sherry, but I did some thinking. After everything I've been through, I can't just quit this war I have to live for my fallen brothers. They would've wanted it.

I heard someone come into the bar, and the footsteps came to me then stopped.

"Captain," the man spoke, he sounded familiar. I looked, it was one of my new men. "We have new orders"

I stood up and looked to him. "Better get to it then." I said, then slowly exited the bar.

* * *

I was taken to our B.S.A.A. HQ and I sent myself to my locker room to get ready. The soldier, Kyle, who came to me in the bar filled me in on the basic information, it was a mission in West Africa, reports of some virus selling going on in a black-market. Seems like a simple mission compared to the other crap I've been through, and it was in West Africa, so maybe I could talk to Sheva. I was putting on my suit from 2009, it still fits and I'm glad it does, anyways after grabbing my gear I set out to the helicopter deck seeing my men ready to go.

I looked to them as I boarded the chopper. "Everyone here?"

"Yes, sir" Kyle said nodding to me. He had this look of confidence and ready-to-serve his face. One of the other soldiers was sitting down next to the chopper's door and was looking outside. I looked around seeing another soldier staring straight at me.

"Uh- Um,.... S-sorry, sir" The soldier stuttered as he realized I caught him. He seemed new and he reminded me of Finn Macauley, a rookie I had last year.

"It's alright," I said and sat across from him."Are you one of the rookies?" I asked.

"Yessir, I'm Quentin Alexander." He said really seeming like Finn.

I nodded, smiled slightly, then just stared out the window until we reached our destination.

* * *

We've arrived near a small tunnel, and with we were greeted by old friends.

"Chris?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned around, seeing Sheva Alomar, my partner from a couple years ago, walking towards me.

"Sheva, I hoped to see you" I said with a soft smile.

"It's great to see that you're okay." She said with a friendly hug which I gave back. "Considering what I heard about you."

I was actually a little surprised. "You heard about my amnesia?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I got an e-mail from a man named Piers, he was asking if you'd been spotted because you ran away or something like that."

I stood still, Piers contacted her.......for me? He was a really loyal soldier. After a short pause, I spoke "It was a bit of a rough time.....but that guy, Piers, helped me get back"

She nodded with a soft smile, but another small helicopter came to our area.

It's a woman, with short blonde hair, and an innocent looking face- After getting another look at her, I realized who it was. Sherry Birkin.

She nodded and waved at her pilot, then hopped off the chopper carrying a few things in her arms, it looked like gear or something.

"Do you know her?" Sheva asked when she realized I was looking at Sherry.

I nodded. "Yeah, my sister saved her back in Raccoon City"

Sherry looked around the area then finally spotted Sheva and me. I glanced at Sheva, then walked with her towards Sherry, who also greeted me with a hug.

"It's good to see you, Chris" Sherry said.

"It's good to see you too" I said back to her, then gestured to Sheva. "Sherry, meet Sheva. She's an agent with the BSAA's West African branch." Sheva smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Sheva." said Sherry offering to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sheva replied, and shook her hand.

Sherry's phone rang, and she went off to the side to answer it. Leaving Sheva and I to command the troops.

Kyle came up to me. "Captain, we're ready whenever you are"

I smiled softly then said "Good, just sit tight for now and we'll start heading in soon." Kyle nodded and headed to the other soldiers. I turned back to Sheva.

"How did that guy find you? Your partner Piers." Sheva asked.

"I don't really know, I didn't really ask, but he found me in a bar" I said.

"You didn't really ask?"

"Yeah, I was going to..........but he died not to long ago. He did a lot for me, I still don't feel like I thanked him enough." I said, looking down for a second. I honestly missed him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sheva said.

"It's alright, I'm used to losing a lot of my men." I said, and she looked at me. I guess you could say that I changed a bit. Sheva probably isn't used to it, we haven't seen each other in a while. Sherry returned to us after that.

"Sorry about that" Sherry said brightly but apologetically.

"It' alright." Sheva said smiling. "So, shall we get started?"

Sherry and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, tell us whats going on here, Sheva." I said as we made our way to the soldiers.

"We've been told that there's been people selling viruses, we haven't been told which kind or kinds of them, so we've been sent to find out what it is and sent to contain it." Sheva said then turned to Sherry. "And you're here to take samples, right?"

Sherry nodded "Yes, but I won't have a problem with helping you guys to contain it."

"Then let's get going. You guys know when to pull out your guns, but don't pull them out yet." I said. "Kyle?"

"Yes, sir?" Kyle responded and looked at me.

"Tell the soldiers to keep there guns down, but eyes open for anyone selling viruses." I said.

Quentin was standing by. "Sir? What if we end up seeing other illegal things?"

"We're not here for that, Quentin." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Sorry, sir." He rambled.

"It's okay." I said "You're nervous aren't you?" I asked him. He sort of blushed in embarassment as he nodded.

"You'll be fine, this isn't a major mission, and you're already in good hands, just remember to do your part." I said comfortingly.

"Thank you, sir." He said quietly. Then we all left to the black market to start our mission.

* * *

We split everyone up in groups of two each, but with Sherry we had an odd number, so she joined with me and Sheva. We were quiet, with our eyes peeled. I was focused on this, trying not to think of.......other stuff.

Sherry tapped my arm. "Chris, is that the Veltro crest? It's on that guy's arm." She said.

My eyes widened for a second. "Veltro, they were disbanded after the Terragriga Panic." I said softly, then looked at the guys she was looking at.

"I heard about that, we're you in it?" Sheva asked quietly.

"No, I had a part-" I decided to change my words before I said partner. Jessica wasn't really a partner, was she? But Parker was Jill's partner, and he was in it. "Jill had a partner he was in it." I'm kinda wondering what happened to Jessica now..............

"We better follow him, see if Veltro is back, maybe he's selling the T-Abyss virus. Maybe there was a virus sample that we didn't get." I paused for a second. "Sherry, I don't think they're an anti-virus, you'll really need that sample." I said.

"Chris, we can't all follow him together, if he has allies here, they'll tell him. We should split up, the three of us." said Sheva. And she was right.

"I'll follow him, if anything happens I'll let you guys know."

The two women nodded to me. "If you can get a chance to get the sample, take that chance." Sherry said.

"Of course." I said then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake takes a deal that he probably shouldn't. Oh well, he meets people!

Chapter 2 

Jake Muller's P.O.V .

June 29th, 2013.

I sighed, the deal in front of me was a pretty great one. All they want me to do is to go out back to that underwater place and find whatever I could find, samples, mutations, anything. But how would I know if the info would get to NeoUmbrella. 

The woman offering me the deal was wearing stuff making her look very fashionable. She was very confident.

"Where does, whatever I find, where would that go?” I asked, gesturing my hands slightly.

“Stays with me.” She said, waiting for my answer.

I didn’t trust her, but then again, people don’t often trust me.

“It’s a great deal, hard to ignore.” The woman said with a smug face. “And you’ll be provided with whatever you need to get there, a boat, a car, and guns if you ne-”

I cut her off, her voice was getting a little annoying. “I have my own guns, just…..get me over there.” I had a small pause. I was accepting the deal.

“Good, if you need a partner, I happen to know how to use a good set of arms.” She offered.

“No, I’ll work alone. I don’t even know you’re name anyway.” I said, standing up from the chair I was sitting on.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Jessica.” She said.

“Well, Jess, when do I start?” I asked, then she pulled out a couple pieces of paper.

“These are flight tickets, coordinates, and every you’ll need. The flight leaves tomorrow morning, and you have a week to spend in China til the next plane comes back.” She said as she passed me the papers. “Thank you for accepting.” Then she left.

I sighed, I didn’t want to be going back to China anytime soon since last month, but now I had to be there tomorrow. The money better be worth it.

* * *

Julne 30th, 2013.

I made it in China, I’m glad to see that there isn’t any J’avo around. And the hotel I’m in barely looks like it went through some sort of monster attack. I’m pretty sure this is going to be better than the last time I was here. The best part from the last time I was here, was Sherry.

Sherry………… I should check on her. Jessica never said I couldn’t call anyone. I pulled out my phone, dialed in Sherry’s number, and waited for an answer.

“Sherry Birkin.” She said her name. “Hello?”

“Hey, Supergirl.” I greeted.

“Jake? How are you?” She seemed surprised that I called.

“Good, I'm good” I said “I, uh, wanted to see how you were doing.“

“I’m doing good. I’m actually in West Africa right now, Chris is here too.” She said.

I wasn’t sure how I felt about Redfield being there. The lengendary hero, who killed my dad, and admitted that it was at least a little on the personal side. “Redfield? Are you guys on a mission or something?”

“Yes, that's Redfield. We’re about to start a mission, I’m only here to take samples if I need it.” Sherry told me.

“Oh, thats good I guess. Be safe, Sherry.” I said.

“I will.” There was a short pause. “I have to go, Jake. If you want you can call me later.”

I nodded over the phone. “Alright, bye.” I said.

“Bye.” She said, then hung up.

To admit it, I did miss her, she was really bright and she saved my life a few times. I owed her, but I just didn’t want Chris there, I consider him a murderer. I am too, but…….he killed my dad. I don’t care if my dad wasn’t there my entire life, but now Chris is the reason I’ll never get to meet him.

I shrugged off my thoughts and kept thining about what I'm going to do. I’m going to the shore today, maybe I can find some stuff all washed up. It hasn't been long since Sherry and I were in that place, butmaybe something came up.

I took a taxi, and once I made it to the shore, I spotted something weird looking and a couple people staring at it.

I deciced to check to see what it was, and once I saw it I couldn't tell what it was. It was lying down on the floor. It’s right arm was disgusting, most of his right torso looked weird, and it’s left arm was actually…... normal looking? It was a man, and he was wearing something that looked familiar to me. Kneepads, combat boots, some gear on his legs, a vest, and a scarf that was ripped up and falling off him ………………………… He looked like Redfield’s puppy.

There was two girls, one brunette in a green shirt with a little white vest, and one redhead in a red shirt with a simliar white vest, both saying TerraSave on their backs. They were saying something to each other, but I couldn’t understand them. I walked towards them, and the one in red turned around, she must’ve heard me walking.

“Who are you?” She asked me, then the other girl looked at me. Just to say it, but the redhead was kinda hot, the brunette was alright, but the redhead, she had some looks.

“My name is Scott.” I lied.

“Well, Scott, what are you doing here?” The redhead asked, obviously knowing that I probably shouldn’t be here.

“I’m here, probably for the same reason you are. Research, saving.”

“Claire……Stop.” The other girl mumbled to the redhead.

“We don’t know him.” The redhead mumbled back, then turned back to me. “Do you work for someone?”

“No, I mean, I do, but it’s not this kind of research thing.” I said, glancing at the guy on the floor, I could see him better now. “Holy shit!” I blurted. The redhead looked at me.

“What?” She asked. “Do you know him?”

“Yeah…….” I mumbled. “His name was like Pierce or something.”

“Pi-.................Piers…..It’s…….P...s” The guy mumbled.

“He’s alive?!” The brunette exclaimed. “Claire, we need to get him out of here”

I didn’t really know this guy, but….him and Chris helped me and Sherry. I still hate Chris, though. The puppy is alright though, I thought he died, though.

The redhead looked at me. “Scott…...can you help us?”

“Yeah…….. But where are we taking him?” I asked.

“TerraSave, we came from there.” The brunette answered me. “I’m Rebecca Chambers by the way, and that’s Claire Redfield.”

“Redfield?” This is Claire, she knows Sherry…….she saved Sherry.

“Red…………….Cap….red…..field?” Piers mumbled too, he must be waking up from being passed out or something.

Claire looked at me, then at Piers. “Um…….yeah….How do you guys……..?”

“Guys! Stop talking, they might know your brother or something, lets get this guy out of here.” Rebecca exclaimed, then Piers started sitting up, but grunting in pain.

Claire kneeled down and looked at Piers. “We’re gonna get you out of here, but right now I need you to sit still.“

"I-I know...." Piers mumbled. "It hurts... though"

She looked at Rebecca. “Lets give him pain-killers. A lot of them.”

Rebecca pulled out some pills, and gave them to Claire, who had Piers swallow them. “Scott, can you help him up?”

“Scott?” I said forgetting that I told her I’m Scott. “……….Shit…...Sorry…. I’m Jake…….Jake Muller.” I said then tried lifting Piers up on his left side.

Claire stared at me, shocked but not furious. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to.

“Did you guys come in a car or something?” I asked, half-dragging-half-carrying Piers.

Rebecca nodded and spoke. “We came in a truck, but it’s long walk. I’m going to bring it here.” She said, then ran off.

“J-Jake?” Piers asked.

“Yeah, pup?” I responded.

“Is that...Captain’s sister?” He asked, his eyes were closed…..but I don’t think he can see through his right one.

“She’s standing right here, ask her.” I said, looking at Claire.

Piers open both of his eyes. “Are you.............Chris’s sister?” He asked softly.

 

I'll need to call Sherry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was cocoon bits around Piers just so you know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, Rebecca, Jake, all at Terrasave, have some chats with Piers, and Piers is getting secretive.

Chapter 3 Claire Redfield’s P.O.V.

June 30th, 2013.

 

“Y-yeah. I am.” I said to Piers. I was shocked that he could still talk, his entire right arm was…….a mutation, and the right side of his face looked terrible……. I’ve never seen anything like it. It was shocking, and I was still shocked that Jake was here too. Chris told me that he was Albert Wesker’s son, and Sherry told me that she actually has a crush on him. I just hope that this day doesn't get any crazier.

“How……..is he doing?” Piers asked me.

“He’s in West Africa right now. He’s doing good.” I said.

Jake looked at me. “Sherry is there too.” He said.

“Sherry? Birkin? How’s she doing?” I asked Jake.

“Yeah, Birkin....... She’s doing fine.” Jake said. Then Rebecca came with the truck.

“Jake, you can sit in front with Rebecca, just set Piers in there.” I said as Rebecca opened the back.

Jake and I helped Piers in the truck and I sat in front of him. Then Rebecca drove to TerraSave.

“Um…….Piers, how did…...you….. make it out?” I wasn’t sure how to ask how he got out.

He thought for a moment. “I can't......uh......really remember.....the place exploded…...but I was swimming……… I can’t…….I can’t remember.” He said with a few grunts of pain.

Jake was listening. “Maybe you passed out and washed up on the shore here.”

“Yeah, that sounds like that could’ve happened.” Rebecca said agreeing with Jake.

Piers looked at me. “Yeah…..probably" He paused for a moment. "... It's Claire right?.................. Chris really cares for you …….he told me about you.”

“I care for him too, I always worry about him.” I said to Piers.

“Did…..he stay working?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course.” I said, then gasped softly and started looking for my phone.

“What’s wrong?” Jake asked me.

“I’m looking for my phone, I should call Chris.” I said.

“Don’t. They’re on a mission, he probably doesn’t even have his phone.” Jake said.

“We’re here anyways, so call him later.” Rebecca said parking the truck.

Piers stood up on his own, so I just opened up the truck doors for him, and helped him down. He looked around uncomfortably. Rebecca ran to the buildling's front door and held it for the rest of us. Piers was walking oddly, and trying not to touch his side.

"Need someone to lean on?" I asked him, offering him a shoulder.

"Thanks...." He said, and I helped him get to the door. Jake was walking behind us. 

"Rebecca," I said. "Get a room for him." 

Rebecca nodded and went ahead of us, searching for a room. I glanced at Piers who was looking at the other people who work here. People were staring at him, and it seemed like there were sparks of electricity coming around his arm. He looked down at the floor, he's probably thinking that people are looking at him like a monster. It's true, people were gawking at him like a freak. 

"Alright!" Jake yelled at everyone, and pity for Piers grew larger for me. "We're just trying to save this man, nothing to stare at." 

Piers still wouldn't look up. But he finally did when Rebecca came back to us. 

"We have a room. C'mon." She said and showed the way. 

 

Once we got to the room, Piers sat on a chair near the table, and Jake sat in another one on the other side of the room with his arms crossed. I was leaning against the wall, and Rebecca stayed standing in the doorway.

"Piers, do you want water, food or anything?" Rebecca asked. 

"Can I get a........steak sanwich and water?" He asked politely. Chris told me about him, and it's true, he is a really nice person.

Rebecca nodded and left. It was quiet for a long moment, then I deciced to break the silence. 

"So......." I mumbled not knowing what to say. "Jake, did Sherry talk about Raccon City?"

"Yeah, but his talked more about you and.......what's his face? The one with blonde emo cut hair" Jake said.

"Leon?" I guessed.

"Yeah, that one." He responded, then looked at Piers, tilting his head. 

"What?" Piers asked.

Jake was quiet, then he spoke. "Would you have killed me?" He asked.

"........W-What?" Piers was confused. 

"In that place, when I was pointing my gun at Chris." Jake said.

I stood up straight and looked at Jake. "You did what?" I asked, rasing my voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Jake said raising his hands up a little. 

"What were you doing?!" I yelled, stomping towards him. 

Piers stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Claire......That's when Chris told him about killing Wesker." He said looking me in the eyes. "In Jake's position, I probably would've done the same."

I got a good look at his face, without all this mutation stuff, I could tell that he's probably a good looking guy. "Sorry...." I said. 

Piers went and sat back down in his seat. "And Jake, I probably wouldn't have. I might've punched you, if that thing didn't hatch, but I wouldn't kill you."

"Good to know." Jake said. 

 

Rebecca finally came back with a food box and two bottled waters. "Sorry I took a while." She said and put the food on the table for Piers. 

"It's fine, thank you, Rebecca." Piers said, and started to eat. 

Rebecca and Jake started talking about this building for TerraSave. I finally sat in a chair, next to Piers. 

"You must be starving." I said with a playful smile. He nodded but didn't say anything, he had his mouth full.

I looked at his left arm, it looked like he lost his BSAA patch. "Where's your patch?" I asked curiously.

He swallowed, and looked at me. "Chris has it." He said. Those pain-killers must've really worked, he's talking a lot better. 

"Oh, I'm going to call him later, do you want me to tell him to bring it?" I asked. 

"No, it's fine.......but....um.....Don't tell him about me, not yet." He said softly. "Enough people have seen my arm."

He didn't want Chris to see his arm. "We have doctors and stuff, I'm pretty sure we can put you through a surgery or something....What was it that mutated your arm?" 

"I'm pretty sure it was the C-virus." He said, taking a last bite of his sanwich.

"That's the one that needed Jake's blood and stuff right?" I asked, and he nodded. I had a short pause, he seemed like he was desperate to have this arm off him......but he didn't want to show it. "How soon do want this surgery to happen?" 

 

"As soon as possible." He said.

 

 

*Hours later*

 

It was getting late, Jake had to go back to his hotel, Rebecca was filing papers, doctors were fixing Piers' arm and entire right side, and I was alone. I wanted to see how Piers would turn out. 

He seemed like a really respectful person, and I wanted him to be happy with himself. 

Rebecca stopped by to check to see if I was still here. She told me that I should leave, but I didn't. She left not long after that. 

About an hour after I was faling asleep on my chair when a doctor came to tell me that Piers would be fine and that his bones of his hands were fine and that they constructed a new hand for him. They said they'd give me more information tomorrow morning. Then they left.

My phone started ringing, so I answered it. "Hello?"

"Claire? It's me Jill." My brother's long time friend and lover called.

"Jill? What's up?" I asked smiling overthe phone. 

"I came to bring you some stuff, but you're not home." She said. 

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled. "I'm in China right now." 

"Are you thre for that thing that happened about a week ago?" She asked. "And isn't it really late right now for you?"

"Yeah, and yeah. We found this guy, he's in surgery right now, but his arm was weird." I started to gossip.

"Who is he? and why is his arm weird?" Jill was curious.

"He said his name was Piers, and he found him on a shore, with a mutated arm." I said blankly. I had a crazy day. "And then I met Albert Wesker's son.....and found that he was pointing a gun in Chris' face." 

"Wait wait wait, a mutated arm on a guy, and Wesker's son? In one day?" 

"I'm just as shocked as you are, but this Piers guy is really cool." I said.

"I knew a Piers, you remember him right? Nivans?" Jill said, then it hit that this was the guy.

I gasped loudly, when I realized that Jill and him were friends. Jill didn't go on missions anymore but they saw each other in the office.

"Jill........" I said with long pause. "...........You might wanna get a flight to China."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris makes plans, and Claire needs to help Piers.

Chapter 4

 

PART 1

 

Chris Redfield's P.O.V.

June 30th, 2013.

I followed the man with the Veltro crest on his arm he alway had a case, he walked behind a building with a few other men. I stood around the corner listening to them, but it was no use since they were speaking another language. I stayed for a while longer, then someone sounded like they had there mouth covered and they were in pain.

I couldn't stand here and listen to it, I know better than that, so I made the decision and turned the corner to see what was going on. 

The man's case was open, and had several virus holder in it, one was missing. The missing holder thing was on the floor, and it was empty. 

Several men pulled out guns, I was near another wall so I ducked and rolled to it and pulled out my handgun. Bullets were being shot as I turned my safety off. I turned the corner and made a bunch of shots. 

I retreated to the wall then made a quick glance.

3 men down, 2 left. 

I reloaded and came out of cover and shot the last man. His gun went off again, and shot my leg before his body went limp and fell to the ground. The man with the Veltro crest left, running away into a crowd of people.

"Dammit.." I mumbled under my breath and looked at the gash in my leg, at least there was an exit wound. That means I don't have to go through a little surgery to get it removed.

Sheva came from one place, and Sherry from another. 

"What happened?" Sherry said.

"We heard shots, are you....?" Sheva's question was answered as she saw blood starting to trickle down my leg. 

The man who was giving out muffled cries was dead on the floor, but his skin was turning really pail, and he was looking swollen. 

"He's gonna mutate into something....." I mumbled with a small grunt as I walked towards the case with the virus. I put my hand to my ear. "Kyle, this is Chris. Report back to the rendezvous point."

I picked up the case and handed it to Sherry.

"Is that a virus?" Sherry asked me.

"Yeah, and if that's really Veltro, it could be T-Abyss." I said trying not to clutch my leg. "One got away, I didn't see where." 

"Well we do have the samples, and the sale was stopped." Sheva said. 

"And your leg needs to be fixed up." Sherry added.

"Let's get to the others, we can have other people search for this guy." Sheva said.

I nodded, then the three of us left back to our meeting place. It might not have been a good decesion to just let this guy disappear....

"Hang on...." I mumbled, looking down at the guy, who I knew was to mutate soon. I made a soft grunt. What can we do? There isn't any anti-virus. 

Sheva looked down at the guy as well. "There's nothing we can do...." She said.

 

Everyone has their deadline. I should save him from the suffering. 

I cocked my handgun, pointed it at him and pulled the trigger. "Let's go now...." I said, being the first to turn around. 

Sherry and Sheva exchanged glances, both full of sorrow. 

 

***

 

The medic finished patching me up, and my ear radio piece got a transmission.

"This is HQ to Alpha leader. Do you copy?" 

"The Alpha to HQ, I copy." I responded. 

"West African Branch called us, the samples are contained and research will begin soon. Tell your men to pack up and get home." 

"Roger that." I said and immediately saw Kyle and the others getting ready to leave. So I walked up to Sheva who was talking to Sherry. 

"Hey, Chris." Sherry said. 

"Hey," I said back. "My men are getting ready to leave, so that means I have to get home too." 

"We'll see you soon." Sheva said, with a nod from Sherry. 

I smiled, and walked back.

 

I know the flight will be a long one, but at least I'll be with the guys I know. 

 

*Next morning* July 1st, 2013.

 

I stretched out as I woke up from my bed, Jill said she would be on a couple trips doing filing and recruiting members for the BSAA. I had the house for myself, and it was nearing the Fourth of July, I better call Claire and see if we'll do anything. 

I crawled out of my bed, and stood up drowsily, and walked out to the phone, and dialed Claire's number.

 

 

* * *

 

PART 2

Claire Redfield's P.O.V.

 

That same morning. July 1st, 2013.

 

I woke up early, I felt a need to talk and see how Piers was doing. I got up out my bed and started dressing up to get back to TerraSave. I had to get back there anyway, and I'd have Rebecca to talk to, and I could call Sherry. 

I was brushing my hair and wondering how the day would plan out. I put on my red vest, a black tank top, some black pants and a red over shirt, and left my hotel room. China still looks a little insecure from that C-virus attack.

The ride back to the building for TerraSave was short. I walked in casually, but I noticed a lot of heads turned to this one guy's direction. He had some bandages covering one side of his neck and the right torso of his back, he probably had some on his chest too. He was standing next to two people, a man and a woman. The woman turned around.

 

"Claire!" I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Rebecca, she was waving happily to me. 

I helplessly smiled back and walked towards them. "Hi, guys." I greeted.

Piers and Jake turned towards me, Jake stayed refusing to show emotion other than an odd looking smirk and Piers smiled warmly. 

Piers's chest and abs looked stunning, even with all those bandages all over him....... 

No, Claire. Don't even start to grow a crush on him, I thought to myself and kept my smile on.

"So, Redfield...... I actually have a couple questions about my da-" Jake was cut off by my phone starting to ring. 

"Hang on....." I mumbled and looked at the phone. "It's Chris...." I said as I read Chris caller ID.

Piers's right eye widened. "Don't......... Don't tell him I'm here. I'm not ready for him to know."

I was confused I thought he didn't want him to see his arm, but I couldn't keep Chris waiting........ I nodded then answered the phone. 

"Chris?" I asked softly. 

"Hey, Little C." Chris's voice came over the phone. "I was curious to know if we were all gonna do something for the Fourth of July." He said. 

I didn't really know what to say. Maybe TerraSave would get me busy. But I was told I would get that day off. 

"I have that day off........ but I'm over here in China. So I don't know if I'll be able to meet up with you." I said honestly. 

Piers, Rebecca, and Jake made glances to each other..... Piers seemed to be listening closely though. 

"Oh yeah, you're doing some work there. Jill will be back soon, but we could both meet you there and we'll help you with your assignments or stuff." Chris said. "We'd be there on the Fourth..... we could make a day for our own celebration." 

I smiled, forgetting that Piers would be here. "Yeah, that sounds good.... but I'll call you later for a real confirmation.......... I'm really getting onto this one case...... and it could take a while..." I said with the tone of voice that I get when somethings bothering me. 

"Is something wrong Claire?" He asked........... He didn't sound broken.... or depressed... but I know he just lost his friend...... maybe his sorrow hasn't fully hit him yet. 

"No.... I'm fine, but this one case is putting on some stress." I said. 

"Oh.......... okay.... Well, call me later okay. When you have time." He said, with slight suspicion.

"Yeah...... Bye, Chris." I mumbled and hung up quickly. 

Chris knows that something might be up.

I looked at the others with a little stress in my eyes. I looked at Jake. "So what were you gonna ask about?"

 

I'm really getting stressed out. I need to talk to Piers about why he doesn't want Chris to know about him being alive. Yesterday he said it was because of his arm.... but now... he still doesn't want Chris to know yet. 

But why?

"Did.... your brother ever tell more about my dad?" Jake asked.

Crap...... now I have to deal with the memories of that bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last trip to a grocery store didn't work out, they try it out again.

Piers's P.O.V. 

 

July 1st.

 

"Yeah........" Claire mumbled. "He was Chris's captain when he was a part of S.T.A.R.S. and then he betrayed everyone, and killed a lot of people." She said. 

"Chris told me about him being his captain. He said Wesker was the exact opposite of what Chris wanted to be." I said. 

Jake...... that guy just wants to know about his dad... only to find out that his dad was a dickhead who hated and tried to kill everyone. 

"Yeah..... That's what Chris said." She said, looking at me. Then she looked at Jake. There was a long pause.

 

"I asked him something. I asked him if it was personal...... and... he said yeah." Jake said, keeping his arms crossed. "What made it personal?" He asked. 

Claire's eyes widen. "Jill.......... " She turned to me. "Piers...... I think she knows......" 

"Jill?" Jake, Rebecca and I all asked together. I knew a Jill, she was a part of the BSAA. One of the Original Eleven.

"Valentine...... She's been Chris's partner for a long time. Before the BSAA... when Wesker was there Captain. Rebecca......" She looked at Rebecca. 

"Wesker was a weird Captain....... I was the medic... and the youngest of the team." Rebecca said. "Chris saved me..." 

"So...... you three all know about him?" Jake muttered. "I have to leave..... I've got some things to take care of." Jake said, then just left. 

I stood still and looked at Claire. "Call Jill......I want to talk to her."

Claire glanced at me, then at Rebecca who was looking down and seeming distrubed. Claire pulled out her phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello? Jill?............." The conversation started. "Airport buying tickets?......... right........ um.... hang on though. I need you to speak to someone................. Piers..........." She held the phone in her hand then passed it to me...... 

Our hands touched for a moment and I felt how soft her hands were. 

I put the phone and turned to the left.... my right side facing Claire and Rebecca. I knew they were staring... why wouldn't they be staring........ I probably still look like a monster. 

"Hello?" I mumbled. 

"P........... Piers?" Jill asked softly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Piers......... everyone thinks you're dead....... Have you talked to Chris?" Jill asked me. 

"No........ Chris shouldn't know...... he'll tell me that I should take his place as captain......... and then he'll go back to being a drunk....... Don't tell him about me." I said. 

"No........ I have to tell him, you should know that..... And he wont go back to being a drunk. I'm here this time, and you brought him back when he had amnesia." Jill said. 

"No....... He just can't know....." I mumbled. He'll think I wont be able to take care of myself after this. He'll think I'll be weak. I need to get out of here. 

"He wont." Jill said. "He's better than that now.........." 

"Still........" I mumbled, then hung up. I have to get out of here. 

I remembered the conversation I had with Jake while Rebecca was gone for a moment. He said he left me some clothes if I wanted to leave......... I should probably leave now. 

I let out a sigh and gave Claire's phone back to her. "Thanks........" I mumbled. 

Claire looked at me. 

"So that's it? You don't want Chris to know because you think he'll leave us all?" She asked, with a look of slight shock.

"Claire, we should give him a moment. Let him rest..... We have work anyway." Rebecca said.... I'll have to thank her... and Claire too......

"I'm going back to that room......" I mumbled and left with a sigh. 

Claire is worried for me..... Worried for her brother. Maybe she thinks Chris is broken, and my 'death' was the reason for it. 

But Chris has lost a lot of men, I should be no difference.

 

***

In the morning the doctors said I could take the bandages off whenever I wanted................... so I made that decision to take them off now.

I started to dress up, in the clothes Jake said he left me.

The green collared shirt was a little baggy and big but it didn't bother me. As long as I got to leave. 

The pants were actually the right size.

Jake has good eyes. I'll have to thank him too. 

There was a black jacket, and I put it on, the looked in the mirror my hair was a little sloppy.

But my face...............

Scars covered half of my face..... and my right eye was blue. I could see through it.... but it was blue, not my usual hazel color. 

I frowned at myself then turned around leaving the room, and leaving the building almost glad to not see Claire around.

I still liked her though, she was a caring strong girl. 

 

I walked around, reaching my hands in the pockets of the jacket, and felt something. 

I pulled it out and looked. 

There was a note and some paper.

 

 

Dear puppy,

I knew you would need some cash... so here. This money is a thanks for you confessing that you wouldn't kill me. 

And really, I thought you would leave.

-The guy who thinks you jarheads all look the same.

Pay me back soon.

 

 

I chuckled and kept the note and shoved it all back into my pocket. 

The streets of China are really crowed, but I bumped into a girl wearing purple.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am." I mumbled the realized I was in China.

"It's alright....... You're an english speaker?" She asked then looked up at me. She had long brown hair, and she stared at my eye......... my right I think.

Why wouldn't she look..... it's fucking blue and there's scars all over it. She tilted her head. 

"What kind of heroic move do you make to get that?" She asked warmly. 

"Don't remind me about it....." I muttered. "It was a virus." 

"Y'know, I'm working on some resource stuff, can I take some samples........ we'll pay you a nice deal for it too." She said obviously trying to charm me or something.

"You're a stranger, how do I know if I can trust you?" I asked.

Wow.

I've gotten kinda cold.

She cocked an eyebrow. "I don't have to be a stranger.......... but would you consider?" She asked.

I ignored her offer. "What's your name again?" I asked instead. 

She let a sigh and looked back at me. 

"My name is Jessica Sherawat, can I get your's?" She said. 

 

Her name sounds familiar..... It could be nothing...... nothing to me at least......... I'm dead to everyone.

(except Jill, Claire, Rebecca and Jake.....) 

 

I made a soft nod and though quickly, and the first name that came out of my mouth..........

"Well, Jessica, my name is Mason....Mason Odair" I said. 

That's a good name............ 

Now I just need an ID with it.......


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grocery store mission continues.

Jessica's P.O.V.

 

 

I listened as the soldier gave me his update.

"A man came up around a corner while i was showing our little friends our example..... I wasn't really sure what happened, but he ended up killing everyone there." He said.

I sighed, and raised one of my eyebrows. "What did you know about him?..... What'd he look like? Was he alone? What was he wearing?" I asked.

"He was kinda tan, with a beard stubble. His hair was brown, and his eyes were.... I dunno. I think they were brown..." He described. "He had these really pumped arms, but they looked a little worn out or something, and about... I dunno, 35-ish years old. He was tall, and he was in a green shirt with a patch on each shoulder.... I think it said B- A- uh......S... A."

The corners of my mouth tightened into a slight smile. I know someone who fits that entire description.

I remember Chris Redfield, he had brown eyes and pumped arms and brown hair and he-

"The BSAA?" I asked as it all hit me.

"I think so......" He said. "Weren't you a part of that for a while or something?"

My smiled widened. Chris is still with that gang....... well, it's a shame he was so loyal to Jill and the others. I wonder what he's doing now......... Well, other than shooting at my men.

"My guess is Chris Redfield....." I said ignoring his question about my past.

"Um... do you want me to do anything?" He asked.

"Oh, you're so insecure." I commented with a slight smirk. "You don't have to do anything now, Matthew. We have Jake the mercenary remember? Just take a break now, and now that I'll call you anytime."

Matthew nodded........ then I stood up.

"Bye...." I said........ then I left.

 

The streets were crowded……. I don’t mind a crowd……. but I don’t really enjoy having this much people.

 

I crashed into someone……. well, really they crashed into me.

 

“Oh… sorry.” The man mumbled.

 

I looked at him……. He was actually pretty cute looking, and he looked strong… but his eye...

 

Whoa, I thought, that eye….How’d that happen? 

His eyes were a weird definitely uncommon blue, and the right side of his face was covered in scars.

We talked for a while…… I offered him money for blood testing

He told me his name, Mason Odair..

 

“Well, Mason, what’ll it be ?” I asked. “Will you pick a price?”

 

He shook his head. “You’re still a stranger… I have to leave.”

 

“Wait…” I called after him.

 

“C’mon, stranger….. At least think about it… “ I said, then gave him a card.

 

He took it, looked up at me. He didn’t anything……

He was thinking.

 

I pit in my stomach grew…….. he knew something.

 

Mason…. he was just an average guy… but if you think about it…. he must’ve done something to get that…….. maybe he was someone. But I never met him…… did he know me?

My past? From 2005?

I was suddenly worried. But I tried not to show it.

 

He suddenly put on a face of suspicion.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“I’ve seen your name before……. and from my comrades… I know I shouldn’t trust you.” He said.

 

Fear started to take over.

How does he know about this……… information like that wouldn’t have gone past Veltro….. or Tricell…………. Or The BSAA. His comrades……… Veltro had people who you could consider comrades…. Tricell didn’t….. and the people in, well, the reborn Veltro, would trust me.

 

The BSAA! That had to be it.

 

I forced my fear back, he couldn’t attack me here… with all these people around, we could get arrested.

 

“Mason, next time you go to the BSAA…-” I said, he looked like BSAA’s name hit him hard. I must’ve guessed right, then he cut me off.

 

“I’m done with the BSAA……. I’m dead to them….. But I’m still npt going to trust you.” He muttered and left….

 

I watched as he left… The fury he showed me was frightening for some reason, and as he left I thought hard. He shoved my card into his pocket.. prehaps he would call me?

 

I wouldnt mind seeing his cute face again…….. but if he was going to keep the card to warn the BSAA about spotting me that would be something that I wouldn’t want.

But he did say that he was dead to him…..

What did that mean?

 

I turned around, heading back to where I had my talk with Matthew.

 

I knocked the doors to our little hideout.

Matthew opened and I walked in like nothing.

 

“I need the files of all the BSAA members.” I said looking around.

 

Matthew walked over to a drawer with some keys.

 

“Do you have a name or something?” He asked.

“I’ll do the looking…. The picture of the person is on the outside of the file right?” I asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said and backed away from the files. He never truly smiled….. at least I haven’t seen him smile.

 

I looked, went start to the ‘M’s in last names and scimmed through that….

 

Wait…. it was something near the ‘O’s right?

 

“Who are you looking for?” Matthew asked curiously.

 

“Someone named…. Mason…” I mumbled as I looked through the ‘N’s “When’s the last time you updated the list?” I asked.

 

“Yesterday… They went on another mission recently, and they lost some people….. I never noticed if there was a Mason though” He said.

 

Matthew would know if there was a Mason…… Right?

 

“No point in being sure right?” I said and stopped at one file.

 

It was a familiar face……… Mason’s face…. But he wasn’t scarred and both of his eyes were hazel.

I made a small gasp and grabbed the file.

 

This guy picked a great name….. O was after N……. and thank goodness I started looking through M’s. “I found him….” I mumbled…. “His name is… Piers… Piers Nivans.”

 

I opened it up and read the file aloud.

 

“Piers Nivans…. Height… He’s kinda short… thats right… blood is O….. Position: Sniper… second in command of Alpha team…… Great soldier… His Captain……….” I trailed off.

 

“Who’s his Captain?” Matthew asked.

 

“The I guy I told you to look in on….. the guy who was in Africa.” I said.

 

“Chris Redfield?” He asked.

 

“Yeah…… Who else could I be talking abo-” I noticed something on the paper that shocked me.

Height: 5’7

Blood type: O

Position: Sniper/second in command of Alpha team

Ethnicity: Caucasian/American

Age: 26

Status: Deceased.

 

He was a dead man.

 

“Thats what he meant…...He said he was dead to the BSAA….” I said…

 

Matthew did nothing but looked at me oddly.

 

I read further, looking for info on the way he died.

 

Captain Chris Redfield left a report on Piers’s death.

 

Piers, a loyal trustworthy soldier, died in Lashing, China, in late June.

We were on a mission to save two people, Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller (Albert Wesker’s son)

Once rescuing the two, Piers and I stayed behind to fight a B.O.W. named Haos.

After a while of fighting, Piers’s arm was crushed by debris and we knew at that moment we were going to lose a hard battle.

We found a case with a virus and Piers kept it in a handy spot.

Haos grabbed me a started to squeeze when a suddenly electric shock was shot at the B.O.W.

 

Piers injected his arm which was crushed… and a unique mutation of Piers’s arm had zapped Haos.

Haos was down for a while, and Piers and I had ran around the underwater facility and made to the escape pods when Piers sacrificed himself so he wouldn’t try to kill me before he lost control over himself.

Piers pushed me into the pod and stayed behind, he left me his BSAA patch.

I honestly really respected this young man. He was strong, expert marksman, and he was a great driver. M

 

 

 

I made a soft gasp. "Wow. He 'died' a pretty heroic death..... and he really survived it." I said. 

"I read his file when I was updating it.....he sounds respectable. So... he's alive?.... And you met him." Matthew asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress begins to take on. Will Piers be alright?

Jill's P.O.V. 

 

It's been about an hour after my talk with Piers. 

I sat uncomfortably on the plane. 

He's alive. 

But he doesn't want anyone to know. 

 

I'm on my way to China to meet with Claire, and a fellow former S.T.A.R.S member, Rebecca.

 

I kept thinking about Piers. 

I don't know what to say about him. I rubbed my face with my hands. It's stressing me out.

 

I looked out the window. I'm still another two hours away from China. The clouds are soothing the way they looked calm and soft, I wonder if clouds ever-

My phone rang and cut off my thoughts. 

I answered.

"Jill! He's gone! He ran away!" Claire's yell startled me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Claire. Calm down." I tried to sooth her. "Piers left?" I asked a little shocked. 

So then what do I do? Call my boyfriend and betray my friend? Or never explain it to Chris, and let Piers be?

"Jill, you don't get it. The doctors said Piers wasn't in a stable state, they were making him medication. He'll get C-virus spikes." Claire said sounding in distress. "If he goes too long without care, his arm will mutate slowly back to what it was!" 

 

I didn't know what it looked like in the first place, but I understood what she meant. It was the C-virus.

He could recreate this whole China incident. 

"Where did he go?" I asked, suddenly sharing her stress. "He couldn't have gone far in an hour. Send a search team or something." I told her. 

"No one knows where he went. We searched the building, and we're starting to look around. Jill, if he spikes before we find him, he could-" She rambled, until I cut her off. 

"I know Claire.... He could lose control of himself....... and the city." i mumbled. "I'm still a long trip away. Keep searching, Claire." 

She stayed quiet for a while. "Alright...... Jill........ should we call Chris?" She asked. 

"I don't know....... not now." I said. 

Piers and I were becoming close friends when he.... well, sort of..... died.

When Chris went missing, I searched in some areas, but I was steal healing from all the tests they took on me because of the past years, with Wesker kidnapping me and the T-virus from Nemesis.

Once I healed, there were reports of bioterrorism in a city, Rancho Cucamonga. It was basically Raccoon City again. Same initials too. R.C.

Piers, Parker, and I were leading a couple teams during that. That's when they found reports of Chris being seen. Piers took over, and now, I'm out of Rancho, and on my way to look for Piers, and Chris knows nothing.

My hair was fading back to my normal brown hair, and I'm glad it is. I don't like to wake up and remember all that terror. 

"Keep looking for Piers...." I said. "I'll see you soon" 

"OK... bye, Jill." She said and hung up. 

 

What's happening isn't alright with me. Chris needs to know. 

I need to talk to Chris. 

But I don't want to explain the part that Piers disappeared.

I groaned softly to myself, and tried to relax.

 

 

*************

 

Claire's P.O.V. 

 

 

I bit my lip, stressing myself. 

If Piers does spike, there could be a whole incident. 

Rebecca was next to me. 

"He'll notice if he spikes, he'll come back." She said, and I wanted to accept her words. I wanted to believe he'll be fine. 

That'll we'll all be fine.

I walked down the hall with Rebecca and with my phone in my hand and wondering if I should call someone else. Then Rebecca spoke my mind. 

"Call Sherry, or Leon. They might know how to help." Rebecca said. 

I looked at her, with a nod. "Sherry is busy... I know that. But Leon, he's around here helping right?" I asked. 

Renecca shrugged, she doesn't know Leon that well. "Could be." She said. 

I looked at my phone, then ran through the contacts to find Leon. If he's here in China, he could help. I could trust him not to tell Chris. I called Leon. 

"This is Kennedy." Leon answered. "Who's this?" 

"Leon, it's me, Claire." I said. "Where are you?" 

"I'm in China, I thought you knew that. Helena and I are helping investigating the area." He said. 

I sighed in relief, then half of that sigh was in worry. "Do you remember what Chris's partner looked like, the one from that whole incident?" I asked. Chris said they ran into each other. "Did yo see him?"

"Yeah... Aren't you talking about the one who died?" Leon said. He didn't know.... and now I have to tell him. 

"....He's not dead... He's alive and he was infected with... uh... an enhanced virus........ The point is... If you see him, call me...right away." I said, with worry definitely in my voice. 

"Enhanced?... What? What makes it enhanced?" He asked, wanting to know more details. 

"It's... It's all weird... I don't know how it works exactly, but all I know is that he'll spike, and then there could be another whole incident." I tried to explain... "Leon... just let me know if you see him..." 

There was a sigh, and then a woman called him over.

"I have to go... Helena found something... But yeah, I'll call." He said. 

"Thank you....." I mumbled and hung up. I have to charge my phone... It's gonna die soon.

Rebecca looked at me.

"It's okay... we'll be fine." She said.

There was a short pause, and I looked up at her.

 

"But will he?" I asked

 

 

**************

 

Chris's P.O.V.

 

 

I sighed.... being home alone after losing a lot of people you know isn't okay.

 

I rubbed my hand with my face. I've been trying to avoid being alone..... It reminds me..... of losing everyone. Knowing.... that it's my fault. 

Finn, Marcos....Piers..... It's my fault that they're dead. 

They were helping me.......... And, if I wasn't such a bastard they wouldn't have died. 

Especially Piers, he was the one who wanted me to come back from my amensia. 

And now he's dead. 

 

I could've saved him.

 

I groaned at myself. I shouldn't let depression take over me..... I can't let it overtake me. 

 

I need to get my act together, Jill will be home soon..... maybe I should go to Claire.... and call Jill to go there too. 

Yeah, that sounds good. And like a little brotherly surprise....

 

I convinced myself, so I packed up, and book the next flight to China, but with memories of my fallen comrades constantly pestering me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers needs someone he trusts now more than ever.

Piers P.O.V.

 

 

I sighed, and glanced back to where Jessica was. She was gone, maybe that will be the last of her. I kept her card...... I couldn't go anywhere, and I don't know if I can trust her with keeping my death a secret.I may have to call her. I glanced at my hand, it was pale and scarred.

Will my scars fade?

It seemed like my hand looked a little bit more pale then it was before.

I shrugged it off..... I must be paranoid.

 

I looked around, I had to get out from around here. They're probably looking for me by now.

I stopped and hopped onto a bus. 

I sat down by the door and waited to see where all the exits would be.They two people who caught my eye walked onto the bus. They looked familiar, a blonde man and a dark brunette woman.

The man was on the phone, and the woman was scanning through her phone... at least it looked like a phone.

"Leon..." She said.

He sighed softly.

"I have to go... Helena found something... But yeah, I'll call. Bye, Claire" He said.

Claire, Leon.............. I know these people.

My heart started to race but I acted calm.

I have to get off this bus.

 

"What is it Helena?" Leon asked.

"Look at this?" Helena said showing him the device.

"Is that China?" Leon on asked.

"No..... It's Rancho Cucamonga, this wasn't too long ago, but it was before the attacks on China. Their could've been a connection." She said.

 

I was there, helping people from that attack. It's where I met that one local hero..........If I go back, maybe she would help me.

Helena ad Leon talked some more then Helena said something that appealed to me.

"So, what did Claire say?" She asked.

"She said there's a guy on the loose, remember Chris' partner. It's said he died, but I guess he didn't, and there's a thing he didn't know and he could terrorize the city again, and he ran away."

 

Terrorize the city again.

What the fuck.

 

"What do you mean terrorize the city?" Helena spoke my mind. She sounded curious, but still very serious.

 

"Claire said something like... He could get C-virus spikes, and if he went too long without care that spike would happen. I'm sure if he starts to spike we could stop it." Leon answered.

 

Oh god.

I can't go back, but I can't let myself spike.

 

I'm gonna have to think of something.

My hands in my pockets tightened into a fist of stress, then i felt Jessica's card in there.

 

 

Then I realized, she's my only other option.

 

***

 

Helena and Leon left the bus, and didn’t notice me.

And after, a long trip after, I did so too. But with a lot of thinking.

I have to do something.

It’s been a few hours since I left. 

I found a little cheap motel….. thank goodness I learned so many languages, Ir could serve as a cover, they would expect an English speaking Piers…….. but now I’m Mason, so….. uh.

 

I booked a room for the night the the motel, and I left to my room and looked around then saw myself in the mirror.

 

My eye looks a little more pale, and light, I can see through it but, It.feels like it’s throbbing a little.

I pulled off the jacket and looked at my arm. It looks pale.

I thought again, maybe the stress is causing my spike to begin.

i looked At Jessica’s card. I have to call her…………… It might be the only chance I have at saving myself and people.

So I dialed her number in the hotel phone.

 

A man answered.”Hello, my name is Matthew are you calling for Jessica?” He asked He must be an intern or something.

“Y-yes…… tell her it’s Mason… The guy she ran into earlier.” I said softly.

There was a soft gasp, and he put me on hold.

 

What if she can’t help?

 

Should I kill myself to make sure no one gets hurt? Make sure the Captain doesn’t have to stress out about finding me?

To make sure that Claire doesn’t stress out either?

 

Claire is already stressing out…….She is a great woman. I hope she can undersatnd that I want to live a new life….

 

Jessica finally answered.

“Mason?” She asked.

“Yeah….” I muttered.

 

“Ahh, Mason……… that name is very unfitting for it.Wanna tell me your real one? I know what it is, I just want to hear you say it.” She said smugly.

Does she know? “What?”

“Uh, Whatever,So you came around to calling me, what for?” She asked.

The chances of her know my name bothered me.

"You know how you said you could help me...... with... my eye, and it's kind of urgent." I didn't want to give all kinds of detail because I was afraid the lines could be tapped.

"Oh, yes. That. Where are you?" She asked.

 

And I told her where I was, the motel.

 

 

Not long after our conversation ended and there was a knock on my door.

 

When I answered it, Jessica and a young looking man was there. The guy looked if he was a year older than me.

 

"Piers, this is Matthew, the guy on the phone." She said.

 

Shit. She already knows.

"Just call me Mason. I'm trying to rid my past." I said, coldly with a glare.

"Jeez, alright. Anyways, Matthew has to give a pat down, just to be cautious.” She said and they steeped in, but she kept her distance.

 

I held my arms out to the side and let Matthew do what he had to. He finished quickly and looked at Jessica. “He’s clean…” Matthew muttered and Jessica stepped closer. She had a briefcase…. I’m not sure what’s in it.

“So, what is it that’s your issue?” She asked…..

 

So I explained it all to her, the details that I knew. Telling her about Leon on the bus.

 

I didn’t want to trust her, but I knew I had to.

 

“So you came to me?” She asked, and I nodded.

I have no idea where Jake is, and he wouldn’t be able to help much. Or would he? It’s too late to change my course now.

“Who else could I go too?” I said and sat down on the bed. “I don’t want to cause the death of anyone…. and I know I don’t have much time.” I mumbled and took off the jacket I still had on.

 

My arm looked really pale…. it seemed like it glowed. It felt as if it was throbbing.

 

Matthew and Jessica exchanged glances.

 

They looked as if they didn’t know what to do.

“Matthew, take a sample. You studied medicine, time to let that kick in.” Jessica said, and handed him the briefcase.

Matthew took out a syringe and took the wrist of my hand and poked the skin, but the pain must’ve shocked my body and I ended up giving him a painful shock.

 

How am I going to live with this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sights of people make you think you're insane.

Jessica's P.O.V.

 

Matthew winced in pain, and I held the syringe for him. 

"I'm sorry- I didn't-...." Piers mumbled, leaned forward almost touch Matthew but Piers pulled away.

This wasn't a good sign. Something has to happen, we cant cut off his arm, he'll end up shocking us or something, we cant just kill him, if we help him, I can convince him to join our side, I'll make him feel guilty or something. 

 

"It's aright." Matthew muttered, and rubbed his hand. "I'm not dead.... Good." He said.

In the mean while I could a quick few samples from Piers's other arm, and luckily didn't get hurt.

Piers rubbed his face and looked at me with sorrow. 

"What if it's too late?" He asked. 

 

I stood still, he needed comfort. But didn't want to go back to where he was. 

He may die.....

"Don't worry, once we help you, please consider me able to trust." I said, trying to lighten up the situation.

 

Piers sat uncomfortably, and adjusted himself.....

"They probably have more of my information on my blood and stuff at Terrsave.... But I don't know where it could be." He said. "You could go look, they were making medication for me, and that's a strong guess." He looked up at me. "You could find it......" 

He's making a cry for help....

I looked at Matthew. "Check this room out, were leaving." Then I looked to Piers. "And you're coming. We know a safer place." I said, placing his samples in the briefcase and taking it. 

 

And we left. 

 

***

 

Matthew drove, and the way was quiet. Until Piers spoke. 

"Hey, didn't you always try flirting with Chris?" He asked, with a soft smile. 

Then with hesitation and embarrassment.... I mumbled. "Did he tell you?" 

Piers nodded. "He didn't know if you were acting, or if you actually liked him..." 

I shrugged slightly. "A little of both, here and there." 

Piers gave a chuckle, then Matthew stopped at the back of Terrasave. Piers seemed frightened as if someone would see him. He seemed to crouch oddly. 

"We need to leave this area before we get caught." Piers muttered. 

"First... Jessica, you go in there. Take your gun in case." Matthew said and he handed me a black silencer. "I'll take Piers to our hideout." Matthew said. 

I sighed, checking to see how much ammo I have. Matthew also handed me a case of clips and I opened the door. 

"I'll be back, and Piers," I looked to him. "Hang in there, and stay relaxed, we dint want you shocking anyone." I said, and he seemed to nod softly. 

I stepped away from the car and the guys left, I turned to the building and made my made cautiously to the back door. 

 

***

 

Matthew's P.O.V.

 

I drove, and Piers stayed crouched in the back seat where he was before. 

"So....... how did you guys find out my real name?" He asked me. 

I should tell him... but..... 

No. I'm telling him, I cant hide all those files from him lying around everywhere. 

"Well, y'know, Jessica was in the BSAA, so... she hacked into the files, and now we have them all." I said. "And I guess she found yours." 

"They still have my file?" Piers asked, he sounded.......... I don't know. He sounded of sorrow yet of wonder. 

"Yeah, they have all kinds of files. They still even have Jessica's. Because of her, they made aother talking about moles." I said. 

Piers turned, and turned back towards me and crouched again. 

"Someone saw me.We need to get out of her now." He said. 

 

I didn't want to be stopped by some stranger just to ask about Piers, so we quickly left the area.

"Did you recognize the person who saw you?" I asked. 

"He was looking at the car, but I think he saw me........ It was the guy who last saw me before I sort of died." He said and paused. 

 

"It was Chris." That was what he last said. We left the area. 

 

***

 

Jessica's P.O.V. 

 

I made it inside by sneaking in after someone left. It's dark out, and it looks like the building is shutting down for the night. That's when I started to wonder if Piers was partly lying. 

It's obvious he needs medication, but what if no one is looking for him. The building oddly reminded me of a hospital building, the white clean area and corners every 10 yards or so. I hidmy gun under the brown jacket I wore, and I walked casually but my hat covered my face from any cameras. 

I noticed a man walk inside from the front door. I need to find the medical unit of this place. 

The man didn't see me but I watched him, he looked familair, and he had this scar on his cheek going vertical, something skimmed his skin. She smiled when he saw someone else, but it looked like he was forcing this smile. I only saw him from the side of his face, then I recongized him. 

It was Chris. 

"Claire." Chris said to a redheaded girl and hugged her. 

"Chris, what...w-what are you doing here?" Claire asked, definitely shocked. 

I have to leave before Chris sees me, he told me about Claire..... his sister. There's no doubt he told her about me, I'm probably 'the-bitch-that-betrayed-the-BSAA.'

I left the room, though curious to find out what Chris and Claire were doing here. 

 

I walked down another a hallway, behind a man and a woman. 

"Do you think they'll find him?" Said the dark brown haired woman. 

"I don't know, I'm sure if he notices his arm changing he'll come back. I'm sure any comrade of Chris would know he doesn't have a choice." The blonde man said. 

So, Piers was telling the truth, people are looking for him. 

And it seems like he made a big deal on it. 

"Good thing they made that medication. But why do we need one of those syringes?" The woman asked.

I listened closely. 

"In case we see him, so we could give him the shot." The man said. "Let's get it, then go out to look again." 

 

I followed them, they'll lead me right to his medication. Then, we could duplicate it, and Piers will be fine and-

"Leon!" A man yelled from far behind me. It was Chris's voice. 

"He's not supposed to be here..." The woman mumbled. I cant stay, I'll be suspicious. 

I have to keep walking, so I turned a corner, and noticed a door.

It read....

"REFRIGERATOR" 

This has to be where they keep the syringes.

I walked in, and looked around. 

There was all kinds of thing, and it was in alphabetical order, so it didn't take long before I got to the N's.

There were a couple small cases that each read. "Nivans, Piers." I took one and opened it. There was two syringes, both a light blue color, in the small case. So I took it, and put it in my jacket, by my gun.

 

And I left after that.

But, I know I'll need a little help for later. 

 

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

Someone answered but didn't speak. 

 

"Ada, it's Jessica. I have another job for you" I said. 

 

 

***

 

 

Chris's P.O.V.

 

(Let's take a little rewind to see how our friend is doing on a plane)

 

Piers dying face flashed across my mind as I slept and I awoke abruptly.

A nightmare......

I glanced around, I'm still on the plane. But it's going to land soon. 

 

But my nightmare. 

It wasn'teven a nightmare, it was more of a memory. 

Piers's death.

I rubbed my face a little and stopped at the bathroom. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. 

I look tired. I slept but couldn't rest. It's been like this since China. And now where I am going right back. 

But I'm going for Claire. 

It's not your fault, I told myself. He stayed to save you. It's not your fault Piers died.

 

His death is taking a big toll on me. 

 

 

Later, it was getting a little late, but I still went to Terrasave. 

I already got a hotel room and washed myself up. I don't look as tired, but hopefully Claire wont notice.

I stood outside for a moment checking my phone. No messages.

I saw a little car past by and I saw two people in it. 

The guy in the back seat....... 

"Piers?" I mumbled softly to myself. "No......... hes dead, you're seeing things." I rubbed my face and turned towards the building. 

Inside I saw Claire talking with Rebecca. 

I haven't seen Rebecca in ages.

"Claire!" I called first, and forced a smile. 

"Chris, what...w-what are you doing here?" Claire asked, sounding shocked and wide eyed.

"I decided to surprise you." I said giving her a quick hug and then turned and gave a hug for Rebecca too. "Great to see you, Becca" I said. 

Rebecca smiled and then looked at Claire. "Great to see you too, Chris."

"So, who else is here?" I tried to joke. 

 

I suck at jokes. 

 

Claire looked at me. "Leon, and his new partner Helena." 

"Whenever you say Leon I think about you telling me all the details about Raccoon City. You love him or something." I chuckled. 

I think I'm doing great at hiding my depression. 

Claire punched my arm and I rubbed. "Jesus, Little C, you can pack a punch." I mumbled. "So, where's Leon?"

Claire pointed down towards a hall, and I nodded. "I'll be back." I said, and followed to where Leon was.

 

He was speaking to Helena, but there was this girl blocking the way, so I called out to him. 

"Leon!" The girl left, and Leon and Helena stopped she said something I couldn't hear.

 

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Leon asked, and he noticed the scar scar on my cheek. "And who gave you that?"

 

"I thought about seeing Claire, what about you?" I said. "And I got this.....from...Jake. I told him about his dad... and yeah." I do not feel like myself.

 

"Helena and I are helping Terrasave with the whole clean up thing." Leon said and Helena nodded.

I looked at Helena, with a bit of sorrow. I heard about Deborah from Claire and Sherry. "I'm sorry about your sister." I said, coming back to my serious side.

".......Thank you...." Helena mumbled. She shook it again and then said, "We should all leave. The building is about to shut down for the night." 

Leon glanced at her. "You're right." 

I nodded. "I'm gonna go to Claire... I'll see you guys whenever I do." I said and left.

 

Is it just me, or does it feel like everyone is hiding something?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada Wong joins!

Ada Wong's P.O.V.

 

 

I was sitting alone actually taking a break from this whole thing in China, and the last job Jessica gave me. But I didn't leave China, not yet. 

Then my phone rang and I answered. 

"Ada, it's Jessica. I have another job for you." 

I let out a soft sigh. "You're lucky I'm not doing anything." I said. "What is it?" 

"I have a guy that needs some medicine duplicated. Are you still in China?" She asked. 

"Yes, actually." I said, standing up and getting ready to leave. "I'm already on my way."

"Thanks, Ada." She said and hung up. 

 

***

 

 

Jessica's P.O.V.

 

 

Once I got back to the hideout, Piers was sitting in the secret room, and i passed him one of the shots he needed.

"Is that the only one you got?" He asked, as he held the strain.

"I'm not stupid, of course it isn't the only one." I said. "I called a friend who knows how to make more out of this." I held up the second strain.

"What's their name?" He asked. 

"Her name is-" 

There was a knock at the door. "She's here."

 

***

Ada's P.O.V.

 

I knocked on the door to their hideout.

Matthew answered, and he greeted me with a smile. Very polite young man.

I walked in and Jessica was sitting by a familiar looking person but as is he had been badly injured. 

"Ada, thanks again." Jessica said smiling, and the man turned to me.

He stood up, very shocked. "Ada!? Your friend is Ada? She died!." The man was basically shouting. 

Jessica turned to him. Confused. "Piers, what are you talking about, Ada never died." 

I crossed my arms. "Watching everyone being confused is amusing. I guess I have to explain it." I said. 

Piers stepped towards me with a glare. "You're damn right, you'll explain it." He muttered roughly to me. 

I let out a 'hmp', with a smug smirk. 

"That girl, in the blue dress was.... well, she was a normal genius woman who was brainwashed and transform into thinking she was me." I said, and turned to Jessica. "You don't have any files with this?" I asked. 

"Matthew, go check." She said, but looked back at me to continue. 

Piers was still glaring. 

I continued. "Her name was Carla Radamees and she killed your friends." 

"She made me die too." Piers said.

"Then how are you here?" I asked. 

Piers' glare died down and he stepped back. "Who made the C-virus?" Piers asked. 

"Carla did." I said. 

"Then, Carla is also the reason you're alive." Jessica said. "You never took your shot. Take it." She told him, and Piers hesitated, then he put a strain on his very pale, almost glowing. scarred arm.

 

"Did the virus do that to you?" I asked. The C-virus was supposed to kill him. It must have been enhanced, to have it keep him alive. 

He nodded, and I noticed the way how his arm seemed to return to a more natural color, and his right eye went from a clear white to a kinda normal looking blue eye. There was also a cut on his forehead that started to open earlier, but now that cut is a faint scar.

Piers sat down again, and Matthew returned. 

 

 

***

 

 

Piers' P.O.V.

 

 

I don't believe her. I don't give a fuck what she's thinks. 

 

She killed my team mates. My close friends, my family. 

Finn, even though he was a dork he was like a little brother. Marco, he turned into a bunch of flies or something because Ada..... well Carla. WHOEVER SHE WAS. I mentally groaned and rubbed my head. She did too much.

And .... we'll. She's the reason I'm dead and alive. 

Matthew had a file, and handed it to me.

 

I was immediately confused. 

Ada was right. 

There's information of Carla, the virus. Everything. 

I put the file down. And looked at Ada. 

"I'm sorry about your friends." She said, then turned to Jessica. "What needs duplicating?" She asked.

Jessica handed her a strain. At this moment I don't trust Ada. I don't want her trying to kill me too.

Ada took it and asked Matthew if he had supplies, and he showed her where they were. 

 

 

***

 

Claire's P.O.V. 

 

 

Oh god. 

No. 

No no no no no no. 

 

I turned to Rebecca as soon as Chris went to go see Leon. "What is he doing here?!" I yelled in a whisper. 

Rebecca looked at me worried. 

Jill came here not to long ago. But she left to stop at her hotel and get a room and stuff. 

I rubbed my face, if anyone hints-

if anyone hints that we're looking for Piers, Chris will want to find him and-

 

Am I hiding this from my brother?

My dear brother that has gone through so much. I stood blankly. 

Piers.......... I'm hiding Piers from Chris. 

I turned back to Rebecca. 

"He's a very smart guy, Chris is gonna find out." She said softly. 

I nodded. "I know, that's the problem."

There was a tap on my shoulder, a worker here. "Ms. Redfield, some of our strains are missing. From the cases for Mr. Kennedy and Ms. Harper." 

 

I gasped. 

Piers' medication. 

I'm leading this search, thank goodness the worker-

Chris' voice cut off my thoughts. 

"Let's check the security feeds." He said. The worked nodded, and the two began to walk towards the security room. 

I followed quickly and closely. "You know what, Chris. You just got here, go catch up with Rebecca or something. It's my job anyways." I said.

 

But all I did was procrastinate. 

"Little C, I wanna help." He said, and the door to the security room opened. Chris waked in. 

 

What if it was Piers who took the case?

I stood very still and frightened of Chris' reaction. I knew he would find out. 

The video played, and we saw a woman, walk in the room, and she was through out the halls. 

Chris' eyebrows burrowed. That's not good. 

There was a frame where you could partly see some of her face, but Chris seemed to recognize her. 

"Claire..... that looks like Jessica." He said. 

I looked at him. "Why would she want those strains?" I asked. 

"Who were they for?" He asked back. 

I froze for a moment. 

I don't want to tell him. 

 

But the worker did. "A man named Piers Nivans." 

 

 

Chris froze too. 

 

 

Oh god. He's gonna be mad........... 5...... 4........... 3......... 2...........

 

"He's alive? You knew and you didn't tell me? Where is he?" He said turning to me. 

 

So I spilled my guts. 

"Yes, he's alive, he didn't want you to know. And..... he's gone. He ran away." I rambled. "We're trying to find him. No one has seen him...... and if he spikes he'll ..... he'll hurt a lot of people." 

 

Chris froze again. "I saw him....... I didn't think I did. But I saw him." He said softly, then he returned to slight anger. "Claire, why didn't you tell me?" He asked. 

 

"He didn't want you to know. He told me not to tell you. Chris, I'm sorry." I said.

 

He sighed and walked out of the room. I followed him. 

"I'm helping you find him. And when we do I'm the first one to talk to him. Okay?" Chris said. 

I didn't respond. I stayed quiet. 

 

Chris was playing out a scenario, I recognized the look on his face. 

"Jessica has to be helping Piers. And she was here not to long ago." He said. "I could call some members of the BSAA, we'll find him." 

I shook my head. "We have people searching already. And we have more people here." I said. 

Chris sighed. "Alright fine. I'm staying though."

"Chris. You shouldn't stay. If Piers wanted you to know he was alive he would've went to you." I said, hoping to stop him. 

 

He turned to me. 

"He died for me. I lost all my men, and he was the last one. There's things I need to tell him, Claire. He did............ He did A Lot." He said. "I want him to know that I'm not doing well because of his fake death. He searched for me, so now I'm gonna search for him." 

I glanced down. Chris is a very determined guy, and I know I can't stop him. 

So I'll let him help. 

"I'm still leading this search, but you can help. Call the BSAA if you want, but I don't want a bunch of guys pointing guns in everyone's faces." I said.

Chris nodded slightly and patted my arm. "Thanks, Little C." He said. 

I scoffed a little. "I'm even little anymore." I said. 

"Well I thought you were used to it. I'm not gonna stop." He said, with a soft smile. 

 

 

***

 

 

Jessica's P.O.V.

 

 

Matthew returned to when I realized, we haven't heard anything from Jake in a while. I looked at Piers again, who was looking through the file again.

My phone rang. And I stepped out of the room to answer it. 

"Jess? It's Jake. I found a couple....uh. I dunno. Thingies" He said. 

"Can you carry them?" I asked. 

"Yeah." he said.

"Where are you?" I asked. 

"Uh........ (street here) and (Street here)" He said. And luckily. Our little hideout is nearby. Over the phone. I guided him to where we were.

We walked in and Piers' face looked shocked to see him. "Jake?"

"Puppy Piers? What are you doing here?" Jake said. 

"You guys know each other?" Matthew asked. 

"Yeah, he almost killed Chris." Piers said. 

I gasped and looked at Jake. "Chris is a sexy mofo, don't do ever try to kill him." I said. 

"How do you know Chris?" Jake asked, "And all I did was aim my gun at him." 

"I used to be his partner." I said. 

"You betrayed him and everyone else." Piers said. 

I glanced at him, the looked back at Jake. "Why did you almost shoot him?" 

"He killed my dad." Jake mumbled. 

"Yeah, exactly why you shouldn't mess with him. Albert Wesker was insane." Piers said. 

Jake glared at Piers then I spoke. 

"Albert Wesker? Chris told me about him." I said. "Wait, you're his son?" I asked.

Then Ada walked in. "Yeah. Wow, Jessica you're late." She said. 

"You knew too?" I asked. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE." Jake said. 

 

This is a really weird connection. 

"Are you here to test me again for another six months?" Jake glared. 

The Piers passed him the file.

"Sorry, Jake. Wrong Ada" 

 

So much talk just happened.

Jake shut up and looked at the file. Then he set it down. 

"It shocked me too." Piers said.

"It's hard to adjust to." Jake said and sighed. "Anyways. I brought the thingies." 

He placed a case on a table. He opened it up. There all these syringes and strain. Some still had stuff in it. 

Piers looked away. "I don't like syringes."

"Why, do they scare you?" Jake teased. 

"Because the last time I used one, it made me a monster." Piers said. 

 

Is that why he's so cold? 

Because he thinks he's a monster?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a giant recap, and then back to the story.

So, in the VERY beginning, Chris was in Africa, with Sheva and Sherry. And a dude was selling viruses to other dudes. And Chris killed a bunch of people and got shot in the leg. And Sheva mentioned Piers, then Chris left. But the unknown dude ran away. 

But in Chapter 2, Jake was given a great deal from Jessica, and Jessica sent Jake out to the shore of China, he called Sherry, and then he met Claire and Rebecca, who were investigating the shore, and this trio found Piers, and Piers and Jake met a person who was often talked about(Claire) 

In Chapter 3, Rebbeca, Jake, and Claire, took Piers to Terrasave, they asked him some questions, Claire got a little furious when she found out Jake was pointing guns and Chris's face, but Piers calmed it down. Then, later that day, Piers got a surgery 

Chapter 4, we returned to Chris and his mission in Africa came to an end, and he went home then called Claire, who in the meantime had been waking up and going to Terrasave, she greeted and reborn Piers Nivans, and she met up with Rebecca and Jake.

Chapter 5, this is when things heated up. Piers had a short talk with Jill, over Claire's phone. He tired to tell her not to tell Chris. But that conversation changed a little, and Piers ran away after that, with some help from Jake. But, as things heated up more, Piers ran into someone, Jessica Sherawat.

Chapter 6, you learned about that the man selling viruses in Africa with Chris, That man was Matthew, Jessica's partner. Matthew explained that the BSAA's Chris Redfield was at the selling scene and fucked shit up. But Jessica left what crashed into Piers and gave him a card. But Piers spilled out too much of his guts, and Jessica found out who he was.

Chapter 7, Jill was on a plane, and Claire called her to inform her of Piers' disappearance. And we learned that Piers would get C-virus spikes and he could kill everyone. Jill and Claire were both really stressed, and worrying about Chris finding out.... Claire called Leon, and asked for his help. Then Chris.... decided to arrive in China and surprise everyone.

Chapter 8, Piers hopped on a bus stressing out about leaving and people finding him. But, during Chapter 7, when Claire called Leon, Piers was sitting right next to Leon, and he listened to the conversation. Leon and his partner Helena just agreed to help find the man they were sitting next to, and they didn't even know. So, when Leon and Helena were talking about what Claire said, Piers learned he NEEDED Jessica's help. So, later he called her, and he ended up shocking Matthew. 

Chapter 9, Piers was starting to spike, but Piers said that Terrasave may have some medication for him. And his guess was right. Matthew, Jessica, and Piers, dropped Jessica off at Terrasave to steal some of Piers' meds and Matthew and Piers drove away, but Chris saw Piers, and Piers tried to rush out of there. Meanwhile, Jessica got the meds and Chris was running around hugging everyone. Then Jess left, and called a woman that's been trolling people without doing anything(Carla). Jessica called the real Ada Wong.

(I like that name..... Ada Wong. It's catchy. But So is Piers Nivans..... and Jake Muller, and Jill and Claire and Chris. I like everything about Resident Evil)

And most recently, Chapter 10, Ada Wong went to the little hideout Jessica and Piers freaked out when Ada came in and she wasn't dead, but Ada was all like. 'Eey, it wasn't me.' But Piers made her explain, and he was handed a file from Matthew. Then, Claire was informed right in front of Chris that someone stole meds, and Chris insisted he helped, and he recognized Jessica. And he found out that Piers is alive and that he ran away, and now it's Chris' turn to find Piers. Then Jake went to the hideout with Jessica, Piers, Matthew, and Ada. When Jake saw Ada he was all like. 'what. the. fuck.' And then, Piers gave Jake the file. And Jake showed Jessica some strains and syringes he found, and Piers said a really thing sad about him being a monster. 

 

 

 

And now in Chapter 11...

 

Jake's P.O.V.

 

So... a different Ada Wong, Puppy Piers, a sort of partner of the man who killed my father, and then just the side lines guy. 

Oh yeah, and me. The son of the man who tried to destroy the world.

 

A room filled with fucked up stories.

 

Piers seemed very... unconfined, and unsure. He was the furthest away from my stuff I brought. He didn't want to be near it for some reason. 

Ada picked up on of the things. "This is a strain.... Jessica, since you work for Tricell, you should call them." She said. 

"You work for Tricell?" Piers asked.

Jessica nodded, then she looked at Jake. "Was this all you found?" 

i sighed. 

"A couple days ago, I ran into the Puppy, but a couple of chicks from Terrasave-" I spoke but Piers cut me off. 

"Rebecca Chambers and Claire Redfield." He said.

"Redfield? Isn't that Chris's sister?" Jessica asked. 

"Can I finish?" I said looking at Jessica and Piers. And they shut up. 

"Thank you." I continued."So, Claire and Rebecca found Piers before me. I would've brought him to you, but I couldn't. But I tagged along with the girls and Piers, and I gave Piers some stuff so he could get out of there and I could find him, but you found him. So that's good." I explained.

Piers looked at me, then Jessica, then back to me. 

"A mercenary working with a traitor.You payed him didn't you?" He asked. "And I'm the gift that could produce another enhanced virus? What are you gonna do?" 

 

As he said that, I think I made a pretty good guess of what Jessica could do. 

Cross whatever's in his blood, with all kinds of things. 

I realized the mistake I made by accepting this deal. 

Shit.

 

I looked at Jessica. She looked a little unsettled. 

"Hey, I helped you get your medication before you killed a bunch of people. Are you just gonna tell me I suck even though I probably saved your life?" She said.

Piers sat quietly. He understood what she meant. She was telling him he's not being grateful.

Piers crossed his arm and looked down at himself. I turned to Jessica. "Is my job done?" I asked.

"No. You said you tagged along to Terrasave. Go back, get some info on Piers' situation." She said. "Then that'll be all." 

 

I sighed, nodded and left. But before I did so. I glanced at Piers, and he stayed quiet. He was looking down. 

He must be in for a crazy ride. 

 

***

 

The ride back to Terrasave was short for me, but as I walked in Redfield was there, and he was talking with Claire. 

"All the possible places he could've went........ he cant be far. I just saw him." He was saying. 

I looked at Claire. "What's going on?" I said and tapped her on the shoulder. 

He gasped softly. "Jake? What are you doing?"

I cant forget my lie this time. "I came here to check on the pup." I said softly. 

Chris looked at me, blankly. "The pup?" He asked. "What?" 

Claire, rubbed her arm. "He's talking about Piers."

"Chris knows? I thought he wasn't supposed to know." I said. 

Claire sighed. "Chris is a smart guy, he found out."

"It's good to see you're doing good, Jake." Chris said, with a slight smile, that quickly faded and he looked down again. "Someone I recognized stole some of his medication. they're helping him......" Chris said. 

"It's good to see me again? What part of that makes it good?" I asked. 

"It's good to know that you're alive." He said. 

"We have a lot to talk about, Redfield." I said. 

"You're talking to two Redfields, so Wesker, could you just try not to fight Chris and help us find Piers. He ran away." Claire said. "And Chris, just focus for your partner."

I sighed. "Alright, but don't call me Wesker. I'm a Muller." 

 

The was a moment of quietness, and then Chris spoke. 

"Call Jill...... She might want to be here." 

 

Claire nodded and did as she was told.

 

***

 

Jill's P.O.V. 

 

I was driving back to Terrasave when my phone rang, and I answered it. 

"Hello?" I asked softly. 

"Jill..... it's me Claire." She sounded still worried. Very worried. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Chris is here, and he found out about Piers, and Jake is here. We cant find him, but Chris says he-.... Hang on." 

I waited, and it sounded like the phone moved a lot. 

She said Chris is here. 

Why.... he's changed a bit, and he might screw stuff up. He's like a knife that needs a little sharpening. If we find Piers, Piers would probably run away again. 

Chris spoke. "Jill, I saw Piers..... He's nearby, we have to find him."

I kept driving but I was silent for a moment. "I'm on my way to Terrasave..... I'll keep my eyes peeled." I said softly. 

"Thanks, hun." He said softly, still in his serious tone of voice. "And just so you know, Jake Muller is here. I'm pretty sure he's gonna help." 

Jake's there too?

"Claire told me that's Wesker's son......" I said softly. 

"Yeah, that's him." Chris said. "I'll see you when you get here." 

"Alright.... I'll be there soon." I said and hung up. 

 

 

I'm about to meet Wesker's son........ and admitting it, I think I'm afraid to see him. 

A flash back crossed my mind. 

 

 

When Wesker first put the red spider thing on my chest. 

I remembered the pain it gave my........ and the pain hurt my head. I abrupt put my brakes on in the car. No one is behind me.... so no crash but I was gripping my head, telling myself that the pain wasn't real. That it wasn't there.

But that didn't help, and I started having an anxiety attack, and stepped out of the car for a moment, to catch my breath. 

 

 

Wesker really ruined my life. 

 

 

I felt alone and scared as I stepped back in the car. I have to get to Terrasave before they found out something is wrong. 

But I couldn't drive right now. 

I was too shaky........ but I took the risk, and left the area. 

 

 

I'll be fine. 

Jake wont do anything, he's not Wesker. 

Did he even know Wesker? 

 

I don't think so...

I was telling myself all kinds of crap. 

This is why I quit the battlefield, I help with paperwork for the BSAA. I know I'm not well for fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill meets Jake

I think it would be best to finally have a 3rd person point of view. 

 

Yep. 

 

 

 

 

Jill arrived at the BSAA feeling nervous but she's usually been good at hiding her emotions. Usually. 

Chris smiled to see her, and he hugged her, and she hug back. A hug (especially when you need it) feels best from the person you love. It calmed her down and she saw Claire, who now felt like her own younger sister she never had. 

Claire and Jill exchanged hugs, and then they stood by each other. 

Jake was standing in the corner. "So, you're Jill?" Jake asked, and held his hand out to greet her. 

 

Jill knew exactly who he was. He looked liked his father, but with blue eyes, a scar, and his hair. 

She hesitated for a moment, but shook his hand. "Yeah. I'm Jill....And you're Jake?" 

Jake nodded. "Nice to meet you." He mumbled. 

Chris watched Jill's reaction to meet Wesker's son. He thought she looked nervous around him. She's usually been a really calm person.... that's why she always wore blue. It was a color that represented her. 

Claire noticed how she seemed very unsettled, but Jake stepped back. 

He's very cocky, but he's also a gentleman at times. Ask Sherry Birkin, she'll say the same thing

Anyways, Jake noticed how odd this woman seemed to be around. She must've known his father, that's what he thought. 

"You're Wesker's son?" Jill asked. She wasn't even sure why she asked, she already knew the answer. 

"Yeah.... Why? Did you know him?" He asked, and crossed his arms. He knew she knew Wesker.... there was a look in her eyes. And, other than the fact and Claire and Rebecca talked about her, he wanted to hear it from Jill herself.

 

Jake is the only one here who knows where Piers is. He's the one who, if he says too much, he could screw up everything, and Jessica could call some contacts and screw up everything for Jake.

 

Jill nodded. "Yeah...He was.....He did a lot of bad things." She said softly, thinking of the fact that he kid napped her and made her an odd kind of servant.

 

"You think I'm gonna follow his steps? Why would I do that?" Jake asked, Jill didn't say anything. "I don't want to follow his steps. I want to know what he did." He said.

 

Chris spoke next. There was a lot of tension in this conversation, and he wanted it to stop. "We can talk about Wesker later. For now, lets try to focus on finding Piers." He said. 

 

Jill nodded, and she was glad the conversation was done about Wesker. "Where could did you say you saw him?" 

"He was in a car, in the back seat, he saw me then turned around." Chris said. "He knew I saw him.....But he looked...... well, he wasn't mutated, and he looked normal from where I saw him." Chris glanced down, then looked at Claire. 

"We brought him here..... and we fixed him up." Claire said. "Jake helped us get him here, and then, he just left."

So that's why he wasn't mutated, Chris thought. Then he thought harder.

"Claire..... those cases. You didn't have any kind of tracking device on it or anything?" He asked. 

Claire looked at him, her eyes widened a little. "Yeah....."

 

 

***

 

 

Piers sighed, and yawned tiredly. Jessica told him about the bedroom they had in the basement for emergencies. And Matthew showed Piers the way to the room. 

Piers shut the door, with Matthew still inside. 

"Piers, what are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"You're okay with her? Do you know her past?" Piers asked. 

"She's my partner, I have to be okay with it." Matthew said.

Piers sighed, softly. He is tired, but he wants to know what Matt thinks about Jessica. 

"Matthew.......... Are you guys gonna test on me?" Piers asked softly.

Matthew walked towards the door, and opened it, but looked back at Piers. 

"Probably." He said, and smiled softly. "Good night, Piers." 

Then Matthew shut the door, and locked it. 

 

Piers heard the lock move and he tired to open it... but it was locked. 

He got mad, but sat on the bed. He knows that banging on the door wont help him. And he really was tired anyway.

And he didn't know what to do.

 

 

***

 

 

Jessica was talking to Ada about the case. 

Ada looked at it oddly, and noticed a little beeping light. "Do you see that?" Ada asked. 

Jessica looked, and then looked up at Ada. "Can you take care of it?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe... but not here." She said, picking up the case. "I'll call you when it's been taken care of." Ada said. 

"Thanks, Ada." Jessica mumbled as she left. Then Jess turned to Matthew, who had returned.

 

Matthew looked at Jessica. "I don't think Piers wants to cooperate." He said. "He seemed really feisty now." 

"Then we'll go with plan B and keep him here.... but let's make it seem like he has a choice." Jessica said. She has a plan that could mean ultimate wealth. 

For her, and her partner of course.Jessica and Matthew have been partners for a couple years now, and they know a lot about each other.

Matthew's cousin is in the BSAA, they grew up hating each other, and they grew up close, but they lost each other until Jessica hacked the BSAA's files. So now Matthew knows how Kyle is doing.

And he knows that Kyle is new on Chris' team.

For cousins, Kyle and Matthew looked like brothers, with the same lack hair and tan skin, they're brown eyes and broad look. Kyle was always the bright, goodie guy, but Matthew was always the quiet, but cooler guys. And it's followed through even now, with Matthew in the side lines. 

 

 

***

 

 

Claire showed Chris and Jill records of the tracker being in the city.

"That must be Jessica....... and knowing her, she could be full of surprises." Chris said.

"I know you might be furious Chris," Jill said softly.

"But don't run over there with machine guns shooting everything." Claire finished for Jill.

 

Chris, sighed softly. "Fine." He muttered. "Only because you're leading this." 

He still planned to bring his trusty handgun, just in case Jessica has a couple tricks up her sleeves.

"I'll go with him." Jill said to Claire. "I'll make sure that he wont do anything stupid." She let out a chuckle.

Chris playfully shoved Jill. "Let's go." 

Claire smiled, Chris is fine. He'll be fine.

"Take this. It showed where the tracker goes." Claire said, handing them a small device that beeped softly.

Jill took it and smiled. "Thanks, Claire." 

The dynamic duo left, and Claire stayed behind, and talked to Rebecca. 

 

Chris drove, and Jill looked at the device. "The case is moving. Jessica must be going somewhere." Jill said. 

 

"Then we'll find her and interrogate her." Chris said. 

 

Jill looked uneasily at Chris. "Maybe we should let him be...... He told me why he didn't want you to find out about him." She said.

Chris glanced at her. "I need to make sure he's fine. Jessica betrayed us. She could kill him." 

Chris didn't want Piers to die, within the last year all of his men died.Chris was the only one unharmed. And it destroyed him that they all died, and now that it's true that one of them is alive, Chris is obessed with keeping them alive. Keeping Piers alive. 

Jill knew she wouldn't be able to stop him.

She did also want to be sure to know if Piers was alright, Jill and Chris both thought of Piers as a little brother, or something like that.

The device beeped again, and Jill looked at it. "We're close." She said. "Really close."

Chris pulled over. "We'll find her by feet, then." He said, exiting the car with Jill. 

Jill lead this part, looking around then the duo stopped on the corner. The device beeped again.

 

 

Ada heard a beep, glancing around to see where it came from, the case still in her hand. 

She looked at a corner and stood still. She doesn't have anything with her, other than the case, and a small pocket knife. If she's in danger, she's screwed.

 

Chris already had his handgun in his hand, Jill touched his arm and mouthed words to him, telling him he didn't need it, but she shook his head and turned the corner seeing her. 

 

Ada saw Chris at the same moment and Chris froze as he recognized her.

He emotion of blankness became anger. 

 

"ADA!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets the real Ada.

Chris' P.O.V. 

 

"ADA!" I yelled grabbing her attention.

She turned sharply but looked very calm.

THIS BITCH IS ALIVE?

I'M GONNA KILL HER. SHE KILLED ALL MY MEN. FINN, AND MARCO, AND... SHE MUST KNOW WHERE PIERS IS.

SHE HAS THE CASE. 

SHE HAS TO BE WORKING WITH JESSICA.

 

All these furious thoughts ran through my head. 

Jill looked at me as soon as I yelled, she saw how angered I was. "Chris...... calm down." She put a hand on my arm. And I jerked her hand off and stomped to Ada who took some steps back. 

Ada looked calm, but it seemed like she was hidng some other emotion. 

"Ada!" My anger began to turn into cunfusion. 

I saw her blood splatter, I saw her fall to her death. "YOU DIED!" I yelled being unsure.

 

Ada shook her head and put her hand on her hips. "That wasn't me."

"What the fuck do you mean it wasn't you?! You're the one that killed them!" I yelled. How could she mean it wasn't her. That lying bitch.

She smiled. "Your friend said the same thing, you taught him to be so much like you." Ada said.

 

I knew exactly who she meant.

She was talking about Piers.

 

My hand clenced in a tight fist, and Jill spoke. "Chris..." Jill mumbled. 

 

I glared at Ada. "Where is he? What did you do to him?" I asked, still holding my gun down by my side.

"Last time I saw him, he was fine. But I know for sure he's not where I last saw him. He left with a woman, I don't know where they are. That's what I know." She said.

"Last time you said that you lead a lot of people to death." I said.

"That was Carla Radames. Not me." She said.

"Prove it." I said, standing my ground. 

She shook her head slightly and sighed softly. "I'm alive. And I'm not a brainwashed transformed version of me." She said. "Carla thought she was me, but she wasn't." Ada explained. 

 

I don't believe her.

 

"Where's Piers?" I asked again. By now I lifted my gun up, pointing at her.

"I told you I don't know anymore." She said. 

"Well where was he?" 

"What good would that make for you? He's gone. And he's smart enough not to leave a trace." She said.

And she was right. Piers is smart enough for that. He's very intelligent, he tricked into doing stupid things me a few times.

 

"Then where's Jessica?" I asked. "She was the one who stole that case, she was caught on tape. Where is she?" 

"Probably with Piers. I don't know." She said. 

"You're bluffing." I snarled.

That's when I noticed Jill was gone. I glanced around. Where is she?

My guard entirely went down, as I mentally freaked out to find my partner. I'm not the same as I was before.... I should be focusing on Ada.

I turned around, and Jill was looking for something in the car. Satisfied to know that Jill is alright,I turned back to where Ada was....... and she was gone. She left the case

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. I have to find her.

I grabbed the case and opened it quickly, it was empty and the tracker was on.

I turned to the car where Jill still was and hopped in, and drove when Jill hopped back in.

 

 

 

Ada's P.O.V. 

 

I was running, and I needed to get out of this area as quickly as I could. 

I called Jessica quickly on the phone. 

She answered. "Hel-" 

"Chris found me, and he's looking for you and Piers." I said as I ran. 

"Does he know where you are?" She asked quickly.

"I don't think so... I'm close to your hideout." I said. 

"Get here quickly, but make sure he doesn't see you."

 

Our conversation ended, and I glanced in every direction, making sure Chris wasn't on my tail.

He's the angriest one so far. I wonder how Leon is doing. 

 

 

 

Jill's P.O.V.

 

I looked at Chris, he's seems so different. I turned to him. "Chris, I think you're over-reacting....." I said. 

"You don't know the things she did!" Chris snapped. 

I hate it when Chris snaps like that, he's been doing that lately. Ever since Piers brought him back from his drunk life. 

"Chris! If the woman that killed everyone died, then who is she?" I snapped right back. 

"I thought Wesker died, but he wasn't dead. People thought you died, but you weren't." Chris said. 

"That was years ago." I said. 

"Everyone thought Piers died, but did he?" Chris asked. 

 

He has a good point. 

"And you think this is all one big weird connection?" I asked. 

"It could be..... Ada, Jessica, and Piers are definitely connected." He said.

"Sherawat, Nivans....... and who?" I asked.

"Wong..... Ada Wong............Keep your eyes peeled for anything."

I was already looking around. "They've been peeled." I mumbled. "There could be an entire big part to their connec-" I cut myself off as I noticed something in the corner of my eye. 

 

A woman in red and black just disappeared through a door. "I think I saw her. Over there, she walked inside somewhere."

 

He stopped the car and looked where I pointed. "We can have someone knock there and ask some questions." He said. 

"It has to be someone that we could trust well. And someone that Jessica, Ada, and Piers wont recognize." I said. 

"Jill.... Write down the address, then we're going back to Terrasave to send someone here to look around." Chris said. 

I nodded. "Alright......." I thought, going to Terrasave......

There was a moment of silence on our way back to Terrasave, then Chris spoke and glanced at me. 

"Are you afraid of Jake?" He said softly. "You seemed very insecure when you met him." 

I let out a sigh and spoke softly. "He reminds me about Wesker, and the whole Urbro....Urbuous.... Uroboros, thing." I mumbled. Uroboros is a weird word. "I keep getting flashbacks....." I added. 

"It's okay. Jake wouldn't follow in Wesker's steps, he said so himself." Chris said. 

"But vengeance changes people..... We should know that, it's happened to all kinds of people we had to fight. Remember Jack Norman?" I said, talking about 2005, when we had to go to a sunken ship, the Queen Dido.

Chris sighed. 

"Then we cant give him the reason to want revenge, we have to be his friend." He said. "He's not going to do anything bad, we'll be fine." 

 

I nodded softly and took Chris' words and convinced myself that we'll be fine. 

 

I'm still worried about this Ada woman. Chris seems really frustrated to catch her, and he seems very sure that she knows what's happening.

 

Once back at Terrasave, Chris walked ahead and told Claire and Rebecca what happened. I glanced around, and walked over to a water fountain but then Jake came up to me. I felt more calm than when I talked to him earlier. 

"So, what'd you guys she out there?" Jake asked. 

I looked over at him. "We found a woman, but we need someone who can go under cover and go to where we last saw her." I told him. 

"Did you guys recognize the woman?" Jake asked, he seems helpful...... maybe he really is.

"Chris did.... He said her name was Ada Wong." I said. 

"I know that name......" He said. "She would recognize me if I snooped around that area." 

"So would Piers.... Chris thinks Ada, Piers and a woman named Jessica are all working together." I said. Jake really doesn't seem that bad.

He nodded softly. "Who's Jessica?" He asked, seeming curious about her.

He asked, so I explained. "Back in 2005, Jessica was apart of the BSAA, but there was an incident, and she was a double agent. We haven't heard anything about her until today." I said. "All we have though is video of her stealing some of Piers' medicines."

Jake's eyebrows were slightly burrowed. "What are you guys planning to do?" 

"I don't know. Let's ask Chris and Claire, I'm sure they're thinking of something." I said, and Jake and I walked to Chris and Claire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADA. 
> 
> Wait.
> 
> CARLA. 
> 
>  
> 
> wait. What? ADRLA
> 
> CARDA

Piers' P.O.V.

 

 

The next morning I woke up hungry. Really hungry.

I stretched out a little and looked towards the door that Matthew locked me in from.

It was open.

 

I immediately stood up and walked through it.

 

Matthew and Jessica were eating, and there was a plate with a sandwich.

Jessica looked at me. "Good morning, sorry about Matthew locking you in there. I taught him to be really uptight." She said.

I glanced at him.

He was slouching in his seat, eating his food very sloppily "Yeah, very uptight" I muttered, and he shrugged.

She gave a soft chuckle and nodded to the sandwich as she drank her coffee. "You can have that, and there's some coffee and stuff in the kitchen." Jessica said. "It's in that room" She added, pointing to a door.

 

"Thanks... " I said softly. "There's a bathroom here, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's a door in the kitchen that leads to a hall way, the door with the silver knob is the bathroom." She said.

 

So I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I looked tired, and the scars on my face bothered me, same with my blue eye.

A monster.

I'm just another J'avo Neo-Umbrella made.

This is Carla's fault. Or Ada's I still can't tell who was who.

 

I quickly 'did my business' and washed my hands and looked in the mirror again, trying not to focus on my face. My hair was messy, really messy, so I did what I could to get it to look like the way I usually had it.

As I started to make my way back to the kitchen, I looked at the other door. It was slightly cracked open. I walked by it, looking through the crack.

Someone was in there, a woman, with black short hair. Ada.

 

............ or Carla. This is too confusing.

 

That's when I realized she was putting clothes on, so I tensed up and started walking to the kitchen. I'm a pretty respectful man, and I feel weird about accidentally see people......... nude.

At least she didn't see me, so I'll just have to pretend I never sa-

"Piers? Was that you?" Ada asked.

Shit, she saw me. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't know you were... you know." I said awkwardly.

She opened the door and she was still buttoning up her shirt, showing plenty of cleavage.

"It's alright, did you need something?" She asked. She's a lot more open than I thought.

I felt awkward and looked away. "No, I was just curious about that room." I mumbled.

Oh god, can't someone I trust be here with me? Jake is probably the only one I can trust, but even he's not here.

"It's just another bedroom." Ada said, stepping back in the room. "See?"

I looked in there, and she was right.

"If you're trying to find anything about them keeping you locked up in here, it's no use. You should know that, you're not gonna leave." She said.

 

"I don't wanna believe that, I'm sure I could be of use to Jessica, it's not like she's gonna keep me locked up forever." I said, not only trying to convince her... but me too.

I'm worried that Jessica is gonna try to use me....... to see if I can be use to her. No, you're getting out of this. Even if it means to kill them.

Ada and I stay silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"I'm gonna go eat..." I mumbled and left to the kitchen.

 

***

 

After a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a cup of coffee and a cookie, I sighed softly.

Captain always drank black coffee, I called him weird for it, and before I even met Claire, Captain brought some that she made. They were the best cookies I've ever had. And Jill loves sandwiches, she told me that she had a friend that saved her and said that she was almost a Jill sandwich.

I missed them, I missed the BSAA.

I met a lot of fun people there, everyone there is family to me, and to keep them safe...... I have to be dead to them.

 

But I'd like to see them again.

I'd like to get to know Claire better, but without having Captain kill me.

I became friends with one of Jill's partner's, Parker. He's a pretty funny guy.

I wish......... I wish Merah was alive.

I liked her, she was one of my close friends.

Jessica suddenly appeared and sat next to me.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked curiously.

“The BSAA.” I said.

“Bull Shit And Asses? I hated that place.” She said.

I looked at her and shook my head. “It’s not as bad when you’re actually on their side.” I said.

“I would’ve been, but I put my loyalty somewhere else. How is Chris and Jill, and everyone else?” She asked.

“Chris became a Captain, and Jill moved to filing paperwork and recruiting people. Parker is still out in the field.” I said.

“Chris always seemed like a natural leader.” She said.

“Yeah, but recently we lost track of him for six months, and when I found him he was drunk in a bar and then… Carla or whatever messed with his temper, and he was my captain, so I had to follow him around. His temper is a lot worse, he’s changed a bit. And if he sees Ada he’s gonna try to kill her.” I explained.

“Then, we’ll need you to save Ada from that.” Jessica said, and Ada walked in. I guess she heard our conversation.

“Speaking of that, Chris saw me yesterday, trying to find out where you were…. He knows that we’re all working together.” Ada said.

My eyes widened softly. “He saw you? Was he alone? And what do you mean he knows?”

“Yes, he saw me. I barely got out of there, he was with a woman, her hair was brown, but with blonde fading tips, and he just knows. He asked where you both were, he knows you’re alive.” Ada explained.

 

 

No. I’ve been trying to avoid having him know. Someone had to have told him….. or he found out somehow.

 

 

 

I should call my friend from Rancho Cucamonga. She could help me. 

I didn't have my own phone though. "Call Jake. He can help." I accidentally spoke aloud. 

 

But it's alright. Because he's Jake.

 

Jessica nodded.

***

 

Chris’ P.O.V.

*BACK TO LAST NIGHT*

 

I sighed, Leon was calling Sherry. They talked for a moment then Leon passed the phone to Claire, then Jake and Jill joined our little semi circle. I looked at Rebecca, Jill, and Jake.

“How long did you guys know he was alive?” I asked.

They all glanced at each other.

Then Rebecca spoke first. “Jake, Claire, and I found him on the beach the other day….”

Then Jill spoke. “Claire called me not long after, but she didn’t exactly tell me. I found out when he ran away.”

“And you guys didn’t call me right away?” I asked.

“She was about to, but you were in Africa with Sherry.” Jake said.

“How did you know that?” I asked, slightly confused. 

"I called Sherry. And she told me." He said. 

"Finding out that one of my dead peers is actually alive is an emergency. You guys should've still called." I said. 

"He said he didn't want you to know" Rebecca said. "So Claire didn't call you, and then he ran away and you found out...." She explained.

 

I sighed. There has to be something more to this.

 

"Let's just find him." I said. Then Jake got a phone call, that ended quickly.

 

"I have to go, but I'll be back to help." He said to all of us. 

 

Then he and I looked at each other. I saw once again how much he looked like his father. "Thanks for your help, Jake." I said.

 

"Yeah, whatever. I wanna ask you about something when I come back, okay?" He said as he started to walk.

 

 

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRIS.   
> WAT R U DOING

Third person P.O.V.

 

“Okay” Chris said.

Earlier, when Jill and Jake were talking to each other, Chris knew that Kyle and Quentin wouldn’t be well recognized by Piers, Ada, or Jessica.

Those two could scout that area where they lost Ada.

 

When he realized that he told Claire, and he quickly called them and ordered them to come to China ASAP.

 

Now, I the author have to remind of something.

Remember a couple chapters ago when it was said that Jessica’s right hand man, Matthew, was Kyle’s cousin?

 

Yeah? Good.

Kyle hasn’t seen Matthew in a long time, maybe they’ll finally reunite.

 

Anyways, Kyle and Quentin are on their way, the should be able to scout the area by tomorrow. But in the meantime, Rebecca, Claire, Leon, Helena, and Jill will sent Terrasave members looking in the surrounding areas.

After Leon had called Sherry, Sherry asked to talk with Claire, and it was settled that Sherry would join them in the search for the missing man Piers.

 

Chris had another realization. What if Piers didn’t run away by choice?

 

Chris just convinced himself that Jessica and Ada had taken his friend and partner.

But Chris was still confused about Ada. She died right? But so did Piers, and we thought Wesker died(but of course, he was finally killed)….. and Jill……

Chris was beginning to wonder if death was even real in this world of insanity he lives in. Does anyone get a happy ending these days?

 

Chris sighed. Even normally dead people were being reanimated, killing more people. Bioterrorism is ruining this once normal world.

It’s 2013 and this whole thing started about 10 years ago.

Series of death and nasty mutations.

 

 

*The following morning*

After a very emotionally exhausting day, everyone had a rest and the search for the missing Piers continued.

 

Claire was up early, waiting for Sherry and Chris’ men to arrive.

Sherry got there first, and greeted Claire with a hug.

“So, we’re searching for your brother’s partner……… I know what he looks like, and Claire. That’s your type.” Sherry said with a smile. Claire may be seven years older, but they’re best friends.

Claire playfully shoved Sherry. “Don’t tell Chris, he’ll freak out and kill Piers” Claire said.

“Maybe he won’t. I mean, thats his partner, right? Wouldn’t Chris approve of him?” Sherry said.

“Sherry, he’s like 23. Aren’t you older?” Claire said.

 

“Actually Claire, he’s 26.” Chris said. He was listening to their conversation. “He’ll be 27 soon.” Chris added.

Claire looked at Sherry. “Yeah, you’re still older.”

Sherry ignored Claire’s comment, looked at Chris, and took the opportunity. “What’s he like?”

 

Claire was blushing in embarrassment. “Chris…. don’t get her started.” She mumbled.

But again, her comment was ignored.

“He’s very loyal, friendly. He grows on you. He’s bright off the field. A lot of people like him, hes everyone’s brother. And he gets really protective for people. But then again, he can be very serious and stuff” Chris said, and he was thinking exactly what he heard Sherry say, he would actually approve of Piers. “And he loves your cookies, Claire.”

Claire looked up at Chris, her face lightened up. She may be 34, a recently turned 34, but she still seemed very young. “He did?”

Chris chuckled and messed with her hair a little. “Yeah. If you like him, go ahead.” He said softly. “But we have to find him first.”

She nodded. “Right….” She mumbled. There was a moment of silence.

Then Sherry grinned at Claire. “I’ll be your wing-woman.” Sherry said and Claire blushed in embarrassment again.

 

Not long after, Kyle and Quentin arrived, both dressed casually.

That’s good. Perfect for the job. 

Chris greeted them both with a firm hand shake and introduced them to Claire and Sherry. 

 

After the short greeting Chris started to explain why Kyle and Quentin were needed, explaining about Ada and how she has to be working with Jessica.

"Well, then. Let's go out to that area." Kyle said looking at Quentin, who nodded. They grabbed a couple binoculars and left.

Chris sighed. "We'll have to wait to see if they find anything."

 

 

***

 

Jake knocked on the door, and Matthew answered and let him in. Jake greeted, them all, Ada, Jessica, Piers, Matthew. 

"Jake, I need to ask you for something." Piers said. "It's kinda an..... unsanitary thing. Can I ask you alone?" 

Jake glanced at Jessica, and she nodded approvingly. "Alright, Puppy."

The two walked outside. And Piers started to whisper. 

"Jake, I need....... If Jessica asks for what I needed tell her clothes, and underwear or something. I need to borrow your phone." Piers asked. 

He was asking Jake to risk Jessica's trust for him. "I really thought you hated me. I thought you had a terrible first impression on me." 

"I did, but you're nicer that what I thought. You helped me before, I need you to bring someone here." Piers said.

"You owe me a lot, you know that right?" Jake said. "Who is it you need?"

"A girl, her name is Fabiola Zabala. She's been through shit, Jessica can trust her, but you have to bring her here. Tell her Piers sent you, and tell her to pretend she's someone close to you. A fellow mercenary. I need her here." Piers said, sounding like he's begging. 

"Alright. Do you have any contacts with her?" Jake asked. 

Piers gave him the number he ended up remembering, and just some other information on her. "She'll be suspicious that it's not me."

 

This is it. 

Jake's opportunity of a joke. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be convincing enough. Let;s go inside." He put on his sunglasses. "But first, lemme take a selfie." 

Piers looked at him confusingly, then realized at what he was hinting. They took a quick picture. And walk just as they were about to walk inside, Matthew stepped out. 

"You guys are taking forever, hurry up." Matt said. 

"We were just coming inside." Jake said. 

 

 

"Hurry, they're going inside. Did you get the picture?" Kyle asked Quentin, since he was the one taking the pictures. 

"Yeah.Let's go show these to Chris." Quentin said. 

 

Kyle didn't see that his cousin stepped outside for a moment, but as Quentin passed him the camera, Kyle saw. He was shocked, but stayed quiet. He's gonna have to tell Chris that his cousin is working with Jessica.

The ride to Terrasave was short, and as soon as the two saw Chris they showed him the pictures.

They got pictures of Jake taking a picture with Piers, they didn't recognize Jake. 

 

Kyle had the camera, and he told Quentin he would take care f telling him. So Quentin left to the cafeteria, and Kyle called Chris to speak with him alone.

"What'd you guys get?" Chris asked. 

"Pictures, there's more people helping." Kyle said...... "One of them.... One of them is my cousin... I haven't seen him in years." Kyle said. 

Chris was a little confused. "Your cousin? Well, if you don't want to deal with him, it's alright. I just need you snooping around that area." Chris said. "Lemme see the pictures." 

Kyle handed it to him. And Chris looked through it. 

 

Is that.....? 

 

"Jake!" Chris yelled at the picture.

What the hell is he doing?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MERGING OF APOCALYPSE

Chris' P.O.V. 

 

Jake? We knew where Piers was this whole time? He could've told us. I'm angered by this. 

Kyle's cousin, Wesker's son, a BSAA traitor, a woman who kills everyone I know, and a lost potential threat to China. I thought. Wait........ Threat? 

It's true............. Piers is a threat. 

 

"Jake? Who's that?" Kyle asked. 

"He's someone who seemed to be helping us." I said. "He did actually help us. And he left not to long ago." I was thinking hard. "I need to show this to Claire. Thanks for this info, Kyle." I said, leaving to find Claire. 

 

 

She was sitting with Jill, talking.

 

"I have something critical." I said, setting the pictures Kyle brought me on the table they were sitting at. 

Claire and Jill looked at them and Claire gasped. 

"He.......... Jake helped us....... He's doubling. He's...." Claire mumbled. 

"Isn't he a mercenary?" Jill asked. "Jessica might be paying him." 

"That's a great guess. We need to do something." I said. "We'll called him back her and I'll act like I don't know this." I said. 

"Chris......... uh....... no offense, but your new temper wont really help you out with that." Jill said softly and set the pictures down. 

"I'll do it." Claire said, looking up. "I caught him lying before. And I happen to get away with a lot of things." 

"You don't get away with a lot of things." I looked at Claire like she was lying, but she just grinned. 

"Chris, you just don't think I can. That made you, as a brother, thinking I'm purely innocent and haven't gotten blood on my hands." She said. 

"Claire!" I said. "Blood on your hands?" 

She giggled. "See, you believe it." 

She was right, but she told me all about Raccoon City...... or........ uh....... It's foggy now. 

 

Jill sighed and shook her head smiling softly. "Chris, I'll call him." 

Claire's eyes widened. 

 

"Little C, what's wrong?" I asked. 

 

 

"No one has his number." She said softly. "We'll have to wait." 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Fabiola's P.O.V.

 

China. My parents scheduled the vacation right after the incident there. They didn't even hear that it happened. 

I sighed softly. Ever since the whole Rancho Cucamonga thing happened, I've been different.

Hell, I've even been trying to train myself in case anything happens. Our school year ended, and...........that's it. High School is over for me. And now.......... I didn't know what I would do. 

Colleges wanted me. But.... I saw hell, and it looked me straight in the eye and hurt me physically.

I haven't heard from Piers in a while. 

 

I wanted to ask about the BSAA. 

My brother had to work during our vacation, so I was inside the hotel alone. My parents were out sight seeing. I didn't feel like it....... And they were fine. Not entirely fine, but they knew I've been through a lot.

I watched outside. Everything looks worn out. I sighed softly. 

I got a phone call. So I answered. 

"Hello?" I asked softly. 

"Is this, Fabiola?" A man's voice asked me. 

I'm intimidated. Who could this be? 

"Who's this?" I asked. 

"My name's Jake, Piers told me to call you." Jake said. 

Piers? 

"What's up with Piers? I haven't heard from him in a while." I said. 

"Piers......... well, it's complicated. I better explain." He said and I listened. "So, I'm the son of this guy who tried to kill everyone. Piers and his partner, the guy who killed my dad, had to save me from this chick who did this whole China incident thing." Jake explained. "Piers died after we left."

"What? He died?" I was very shocked. Piers dead? No. He can't be. 

"Yeah, he injected himself with the virus to save his partner, but as it turns out he didn't die." Jake said. 

 

"Wait wait wait." I mumbled trying to take in this info. "Is he alive or not?" 

 

"He's alive right now, but he might be in trouble." Jake said. "I got to talk to him again. He needs you to help him." 

 

"I'm in China...................." I mumbled. "I don't know how I can help." 

 

"China is perfect. We're here too. Go to Terrasave, his partner is there. His name is Chris. Tell him that Jessica isn't letting him leave, and that I'm............ Don't tell him that I told you. Say that Jake can't risk it......... Jessica has all these connections and that she could kill us both." Jake said. 

 

"Got it." I mumbled. "But still............. how can I know it was actually true? That I can trust you." I said. I have to keep my guard up. 

A picture was sent to my phone, and looked at it. 

"You see how Piers' face is scared up. That's from the stuff, the vrius he was infected with. And.... uh. That's me." Jake said, we were still on the line. "You have to go to Terrasave. I cant help Piers much." He said and hung up. 

 

I was worried. I owed Piers my life. I need to do this. 

So I set out, to find Terrasave.

 

 

***

 

My father knows what happened in Rancho Cucamonga. I told him..... everything.

He knew that I wanted to help the BSAA. And he brought me to Terrasave and left me ti handle it. 

 

I walked in, looking around. 

 

A woman with red hair was talking to another woman with short brown hair.

"I can't believe Jake knew this whole time." The brunette said. 

Jake? 

The red hair sighed softly and I walked towards them. The red head, looked at me. "Do you need something?" She asked softly. 

"I have..... I mean, I know something about Piers." I said. "It's not much." I said. 

She looked at me suspiciously. 

"I need to tell Chris." I added softly. She doesn't trust me. 

"I'll take you to him." She said. "What's your name?" She asked. 

"Fabiola." I said softly. I feel so young here. 

"I'm Claire, Chris' sister. How do you know about Piers?" She asked. 

 

"Someone told me he was in trouble, and I owe him a lot." I said. "I don't know much about what happened. All I know is that there's someone named Jessica keeping him locked up or something, and that Jake can't help him out because of connections or something that." I tried to explained.

"Jessica?" Claire asked. "Fabiola..... this is helping us a lot. But you need to bring Jake here. He knows where Piers is.Or..........Wait. You know Piers?" Claire said. 

"In Rancho Cucamonga we saved a lot of people out of that city together." I said. "I met Jill, and Parker there." I said. 

 

"I need to make sure this is true, so let's stop and get Jill first." Claire said. 

"Yes, Ma'am." I know that she might not trust me. I'm just a kid here. But I listened closely.

 

Soon enough, Jill joined us and Jill seemed shocked to see me. 

"Fabiola? What are you doing in China?" Jill asked, then her face turned into worry. "Do you know what happened to Piers." 

 

"I heard he's died but that he really didn't.......? Is he okay?" I owed him so much. I'd feel terrible to have found out he died....... He can't be. 

"He's not dead..... We think he might be in trouble." Jill said and sighed softly. "If Jake can't get Piers out of Jessica's hands, maybe you can."

 

Wait.

 

 

It was quiet for a long while. 

 

 

"I'll do whatever I can." I said. "I've had experience with fighting, just in case anything happens, but right now I have no idea where he could be." 

 

"Jake should know exactly where he is. You need to find Jake and tell him we know." Claire said. 

 

"Wait, Claire, Fabiola. Chris still dosen't know what you know." She said looking at me.

"He might still be ranting about Jake with Kyle and Quentin." Claire said. "Fabiola, there's a woman named Sherry, and she's with a man and a woman named Leon and, Helena. Sherry and Leon are blondes, and Helena is a brunette. Go to them, and tell them what'shappening. They're on the top floor looking at all kinds of info. You should be able to find them quickly." 

I nodded. "Alright. I'll go right away." I said, turning to leave. 

 

 

I guess, I'm ending up on what I guess I could call a mission. If I do this right, I could end up joining the BSAA. And it could everything could work out for me. I would repay my lifedebt for Piers, and I'll be able to save other people from all this-

 

My phone rang and inturrupted my thoughts. 

 

"Hello?" I answered. 

 

"Hows China?" Darius' voice said brightly over the phone. 

 

 

How would I tell him that I'm probably gonna risk my life within the next week. 

"It's pretty cool." I said brightly. "But ugh......" I stated to mumbled. "In a way, not officially....I got this mission that I need to take care of." 

"A mission? From who?" He asked. 

 

"The BSAA." I said, entering an elevator. "I need to call you back later." 

"Alright.....uh.... Stay safe." He said. 

"I will." I said, hanging up and looking through my recent calls, seeing the number that I guess Jake must have called me from. 

 

 

I dialed that number down again, and called it. 

 

 

"Hello?" He answered. 

 

"They know that you know exactly where Piers is." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabiola, joins Jessica.

Third P.O.V. 

 

"I really don't know what to do, Jake." Fabiola said over the phone. "Who's Jessica?" 

 

"She has Piers. I think if I gave in a good word about you she would invite you to the hideout." Jake said. "You obviously know Piers, so if you act different and didn't tell Piers your plan then it would be a lot more realistic." 

"So I have to work with you?" Fabiola asked. "What about Terrasave?" 

"Get a microphone from them." Jake said. "I'll talk to Jessica know, and try to get to to be here." He said then hung up. 

 

Jake was outside, at a little restaurant, eating some Chicken Kiev, it didn't taste truly authentic, but it was good enough to remind him of the foods he ate back in Europe. 

How could this work out? 

He pulled out his phone again, calling Jessica. 

 

"What's wrong?" She answered. 

 

"I have a friend that's pretty trustworthy." Jake said. "How many of us are there? Ada, me, you, your intern, and the pup. That's five, and I'm like 99.99% that Terrasave is on our ass." Jake added.

 

"What's your point?" Jessica asked. 

"If we need help, we could. You know." Jake said. "She's a hard worker."

"I need a name and then I'll call back soon." Jessica said. 

 

What name would he use. 

"Melora Agnes." Jake said as casually and smoothly as possible.

 

"Alright, sit tight, Muller." Jessica said hanging up. 

"Matt, check our files. Melora Agnes." She commanded, and Matt quickly did so. 

Piers was chilling on the couch. "Who's that?" Piers asked. 

"You don't get to ask questions." Matt muttered he just didn't like Piers. 

"Matt. Do what you have to do." Jessica said. "It was Jake, apparently there's a girl that might help us. She might be from Europe like him."

Piers looked down. Melora Agnes? Piers told Jake to get Fabiola. 

Ada was sitting on the couch. "Melora... I've never heard of her." She said

"It sounds like Jake the's the only one that knows her. She's not in any of our files." Matt said. "What kind of name is Melora anyway?" 

"All names are weird, some are just more common, Matthew." Jessica said and sat down.

"So then is she coming here?" Piers asked. 

"Well, Ada, Matthew should we let her join us?" Jessica asked.

 

 

Fabiola made it to the top floor and looking for the three people she needed to find. Sherry, Leon, and Helena. 

She turned her head all directions. 

Where would they be?

She saw a door slightly cracked open and she looked through it, two blondes and a brunette. Fabiola tapped on the door and opened it. 

 

The brunette looked at me oddly, the man was confused and the blonde woman, was a little shocked. 

"Kid, what are you doing here?" The man asked. 

"Sherry, Leon, and Helena, right?" Fabiola asked. 

 

They exchanged glasses. "Look kid, I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be here." The man said. 

"Leon. Calm down, she's just a girl." The Sherry said.

 

"Claire sent me. She told me to tell you what I know about Piers." Fabiola said. "He's trapped in Jessica's hands and Jake can't get him out."

 

 

They exchanged glances again. 

This time, Fabiola said it slowly and explained it in detail, and she waited for a response.

 

They bombarded her with questions. 

 

 

Then she got a call. "Hang on." She said and stepped out to the hall.

"They think your name is Melora Agnes, get a microphone so they can listen to whats up. I'll text you the address, you get here as fast as you can." It was all the Jake said before he hung up. 

 

Fabiola returned to the trio. 

 

"I'm about to go to Jessica." She said. 

 

 

They prepared her with what she needed, a small, most likely to not be found, microphone, and gun, and whatever else she needed. 

And Fabiola walked to the address that Jake sent. 

 

 

 

With plenty of procrastination, Fabiola had made it to the so called hideout. 

 

 

 

Jessica was sitting by the door. "How much longer is this girl gonna take?" Jessica sighed out loud.

 

A knock on the door came, and Jessica answer. "Mel- Jake? Where is she?" Jessica expected Melora, but was confused to see Jake. 

"She hasn't came yet?" Jake asked. "I don't know what she's doing. Give her some time, she'll be here." Jake said as he walked inside.

 

Piers lit up to see Jake, the only one he could.

Wait. What. 

Jake is the reason Piers had to retreat to Jessica. He was working for her. It's Jake's fault he's here.

 

Piers was now angered. He couldn't even trust Jake now.

 

Piers was lost. 

 

It was not long after, that Piers realized he could trust Jake.

 

He recognized Melora.

 

Fabiola had arrived at the door, standing slanted and on her hpone scrolling down and looking bored. She found her persona. 

"You're Melora?" Jessica asked, then turned to Jake. With a look of confusion. 

"She's a lot stronger than she looks. She's a pretty tough kid." Jake said softly, as Fabiola quietly stepped into the room. 

 

Jessica felt unsettle. 

This, Melora, girl was slightly on the tall side. Somewhat smooth, but clear skin, this kid had a slightly bigger chest. She was quiet and Jessica was mad. She scowled at Melora. She couldn't turn her away now, she must know about the situation and if Jess cut Melora out then Jessica would be fucked over. 

"You never answered my question." Jessica said. 

"Yes. I'm Melora." She said lowly. "I didn't get your names." 

 

"That's Jessica, don't mind her. I'm Matt, and that's Piers." Matt said. 

 

Melora looked at Piers. 

Oh god. What happened to him?

She wanted to hug him and tell him everything that happened in the past months. She wanted to ask him why he disappeared. She w/anted ignore his scars to make him feel better. But she couldn't do that. Fabiola knew Piers. 

Melora was a stranger to him. 

 

She stood. "What are you guys gonna do?" 

"You came to help, Hun, you should've brought something." Jessica said. 

"Well first, what are you planning. I can't help unless you tell me." Melora said. 

 

Leon and Sherry were listening.

 

"A virus. I need to make money." Jessica said. "That's what you need to know." 

 

 

No extra details that Fabiola could get out of her.

 

"Then you're trying you mix his blood with something? Do you have anything?" Melora asked. 

 

"Oh yeah, hang on lemme just..." Jessica grabbed a syringe she had in a case on the counter. And grabbed Piers' arm. Jessica wasn't thinking straight. 

 

 

"Whoa. Jessica, chill out." Fabiola was very calm for some reason. Piers was puzzled. That's not Fabiola. 

"If you're gonna put that in him, you cause some explosion. He's electric right?" Fabiola said and Piers started to notice something. 

"How old are you, kid?" Jessica said. "What do you know?"

"I'm two months away from 18, but I know common sense." She responded. "You put that in him, get him infected, you wont have anything to experiment with later. Just a type, ma'am." She said raising her hands up. 

 

Jessica set the syringe down, and grabbed and empty one, and grabbed Piers' arm. And she took a blood sample.

 

He flinched and his right arm glowed a bit. 

 

Melora watched and was shocked to see that light blue faintly soft glow. 

 

Ada reached into a fridge that no one seemed to notice. There was a couple things... a couple syringes. There was a purple bland looking one that she grabbed and shoved in Piers' arm. 

"What are you doing?" Fabiola exclaimed. "Didn't you just hear what I said?" 

"You're acting 10, Melora." Jessica said. "We heard you. So calm down." 

"He's been known to have spikes here and there. He needs regular bit of this to keep him from mutating and killing us." The Asian woman said. 

Fabiola was intimidated by her. "What's your name?" She asked. 

"Ada. Ada Wong." She said the way how she always says it. 

 

Jake was really quiet. 

 

It was almost suspicious. 

 

Jessica scowled again, and took a sample from Piers' arm. She walked up to Melora. 

"You're a smart kid right? Figure out something with this. I'm going outside. Ada, come with me." Jessica said and left the hideout, and Ada swiftly followed. 

 

Melora looked at Piers. 

 

Piers looked back. 

 

 

"Melora? That's kind of a weird name." Piers said with tension. 

"So is Pierce. Right?" She said with a very calm look, but with worry in her eyes. 

 

"Piers." He said. 

 

 

"Right." Melora said and she sat on the right side of him, but set the syringe down. "So how'd this happen to you?" Her voice cracked and they all turned. 

 

She coughed after. "Sorry...." She mumbled. 

 

Matt shook it off and turned towards them. 

 

"It's kinda a long story." Piers said. 

 

"We have time." Jake said, putting a hand in his pocket. 

 

 

They all turned to him. 

And Piers told the story as he remembered.

 

"I should probably tell the hole story then..... It's started back last year, when we met Jake." Piers said softly. "The BSAA was in Endonia......"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background and stuff

Fabiola's P.O.V. 

My god, Piers looks bad. 

 

I was staring, and listening closely, Piers didn't exactly tell me the details of what happened in Endonia, and I was curious. 

 

"The BSAA was in Endonia, and we were y'know, on a mission, this woman, Ada-" Piers was talking

 

"Carla" Ada had said cutting Piers off. 

 

"She said she was Ada, well, long story short, Chris got amnesia and ran away from the hospital, and six months later we found him, and we had to save Jake from the woman who said she was Ada, and looked like Ada, and sounded like her." Piers looked at Ada and she gave a sassy look. 

"What'd you do in the six months of looking for him?" Jessica asked. 

"Thats a different story." Piers said. "So we had to save Jake from Ada or Carla whatever, and he was in this underwater base thing where they were making the C-virus, and when Carla I guess feel off a building and died, she dropped a sample of this virus, and later Chris and I got into some shit, and the only way that at least one of us could get out there was if one of us used the virus, and there was this thing, and it crushed my arm, so I was arlready useless, and....I had to use the syringe with the virus, and this happened to me." 

 

 

He pointed to his arm and I looked at his scars. I reached my arm out. "Lemme see your arm." I said. 

 

Matt looked at me. "That's not a good idea." 

I looked back at him. "I'll be okay." I muttered and looked back at Piers. 

 

"Matthew is right..... Melora, it's not a good idea." Piers said. 

 

I sighed. "Fine, I'm just trying to look." I said standing up and looking closely at the scars on his face. Leaning in to get a good look at his eye. "Blue..." I mumbled. "One shade too blue." I mumbled. I turned to his hand and slowly reached for it. He pulled back. 

I looked at him. "You need to learn how to calm down and control it." I said blantly. "Lemme see."

 

And he finally let me. 

 

 

 

Piers P.O.V. 

 

How can she be so calm? This girl is just okay with it. 

 

She stared into my eyes, with the same look in her eye as when I first saw her. 

 

With Darius by her feet, he had fallen on the floor, Diane was by my side and she was helping me shoot. I got a good look at Fabiola's reaction when I killed the zombie that grabbed her. Relief, safety, she would live to see another day. But Fabiola had a looked of utter worry and fright. 

Why did she have the same look here? Fright and worry?

Darius hurt his ankle, and the rest of her group was ahead of her. When we were in the clear, Fabiola talked to me and was happy in her eyes. She was alive. 

That brightness was here too. I'm alive. I mattered to her?

Later that night she was crying and battling a nightmare, she had a look of distress. 

She was distressed here. I mattered. 

When she had her own rifle and tracked me down to an old abandoned building, she had left Jean and Marco to find me on her own. 

I mattered to her. 

 

Even though she fell off a roof top she didn't quit to catch up to me. 

 

I mattered to her.

Here, she found me again, and I wasn't letting her touch my arm since I would hurt her. I felt guilty to know I made her fall off a building, my own bad shot at a zombie had caused her school fence to fall down and probably kill her friends. I hugged her when she had her nightmares. She told me that almost dying was never my fault. She saved me back there. 

 

 

She mattered to me.

 

"Some pretty nasty scars." She said and she finally held my arm and looked at it, touching the skin softly. She looked at me and saw my face of worry. "Calm down, you dont look terrible." She said.

She was wearing the scar I gave in California. And she motioned to it. "Want it?" She asked. 

 

"No, it's yours." I mumbled and looked away to Ada. "So, explain the whole Ada Carla thing." 

"Keep the stories on a limit." Ada said softly. "I need to use the bathroom." 

 

"So yeah, what'd you do in the mean time of looking for Chris?" Jake asked. 

"Wait. You guys know each other?" Jessica asked me and Jake. 

"Sort of, but not to much though." Jake said. "Let him tell his story." 

 

"There was an outbreak in California, I met this kid, and she became a pretty great partner of mine. She almost died like 30 times, but she stills matters a lot." I said. 

"30 times? Ha, how does that happen?" Fab- Melora laughed out. 

"I don't know, she was just reckless." I said softly and looked at her. She's good at covering her tracks. "That girl was crazy, but she did fine." 

 

"Did she die?" Jake asked. 

 

"No, I haven't talked to her in a while." I said softly. 

 

"Jesus, are you always this moody?" Melora asked with sass. 

 

"Hey, I'm the only one who can have so much sass when talking to the pup." Jake said petting my head, and I moved his hand away quickly. 

 

Jessica, Matthew, and Melora laughed. I scowled. 

 

"C'mon, lighten up, pup." Jessica said softly. 

 

I scowled harder, and Melora stopped laughing. "Hey, uh, when she said lighten up, I don't think she meant literally." 

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, she was focused on me, but not exactly me. She was staring at my arm, and confused. "Thats amazing." She mumbled, and turned to Matthew. "You should file all of this down. And now." Melora said and Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Are you running this?" Jessica asked sassily. 

Melora looked at her. "I'm trying to help, I was called here, right?" She was right, and she knew it. 

 

I called her here though. 

 

 

I shouldn't have. 

 

 

 

 

*LATER*

 

THIRD PERSON P.O.V. 

 

 

Chris was furiously walking back and forth through a room, and Claire was trying to calm him down. 

"Why is your temper up so high?" Claire asked. "I know how you are Chris, and you've been having all kinds of mood swings lately." She said and she seemed worried for him. 

"I want Jake here." Chris muttered. 

 

Jill stood against the wall and looked at her hands. "Claire, just tell him." 

 

"Tell me what?" Chris asked. 

 

"You tell him, I need to ask Moira about something, she might know that girl. She was in Rancho." Claire said a left the room. 

 

 

Chris stared a Jill, and she looked worried too. He looked at the scars on her chest as she looked down towrads the floor. She hated those scars, she always tries to hide them. 

 

"What happened? What girl?" Chris asked Jill. 

"Fabiola." Jill said softly. "When you were M.I.A., Piers took over on a mission in Rancho Cucamonga." She explained what Piers had told her about Fabiola. "She was preparing to become a recruit to the BSAA, and she worked with Piers to help people out of the town. She did a great job, they were partners, along with a couple of her friends. Most of them died. I think she just graduated high sch-" 

 

"Jill get to the point. What does she have to do with Piers and his arm?" Chris had cut her off. 

 

 

"Right now, she's with him and Jessica. She's working for us. She's trying to get him out of there." Jill said and calmly set her arms down to her sides since she had them crossed. 

 

"Why didn't I meet her? Why didn't you have her meet me?" Chris was still mad. "Are you absolutely sure we trust her? How old is she? Did you say that she just graduated high school? You're putting China's life on some teenager!" Chris' voiced was raising. 

"Who else are we gonna put China's life on?" Jill asked. "Jake can't do it. You can't. Are you gonna run in there and steal Piers for yourself or what?"

 

Chris looked at her and left the room. She followed.

"Chris, where are you going?" She was trying to get him to stop. "What if you stress him out? And he explodes?" 

"I'm getting him, he's one of my partners." Chris said as he turned to face Jill. "I went and got you remember?" Chris said. "I was just on a mission with Sheva, remember her? She's one of my partners." 

Jill was silent. 

"It's what I do. I go back, and make sure my partners are okay. Because I owe them. You're my partner, and I'm always gonna try to find you and make sure you're okay. Same with Piers, and Sheva, and even Rebecca." Chris said. He looked tired, and stressed. Jill noticed. 

"You haven't slept, Chris." Jill said. "If you're gonna go and attack them, at least take someone who's able to help." 

"Then you're coming, grab a gun." Chris said turning and expecting her to follow. 

 

But she didn't, and they we're on different sides of a hallway. And from that distanced he realized how tired and stressed she looked. 

"Fine then, stay." Chris said, and left. 

 

 

He drove out, to where the supposed hideout was. 

 

 

***

By now it was late. 

Jessica and Matt left, talking about Melora in another room, Jake was ranting to Ada about Carla, and that left Melora and Piers alone.

 

Melora didn't say anything, and Piers was unsettled. What should he say to her?

 

"You're a great actress, Fabiola." He muttered. 

"Um, thanks." She said really confused. "Who's Fabiola?" She asked. 

 

Melora was worried, what if Jessica and Matt had audio speakers in here. Piers was gonna fuck up the plan. 

Piers looked tired and helpless. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. "You don't know your own name?" 

Melora glared, and leaned in. "There might be microphones in here, you dork." 

Piers sighed. "I'm sure they're broken." And he looked at her. She looked a lot different than when he last saw her. "So, what ever happened to you and Darius, how's Diane, and your brother. And everyone." 

Meora really hesitated. "What?" 

Piers rolled his eyes. "Just say it, Fabiola"

"Darius and I dont really talk. He's not happy with my choices of not going to college right away. I did talk to him earlier. My brother got a new job, Diane is living her life happy, and she's learning from Erwin and the rest of those cops. My other friends that lived, well, we've all been hanging out, it seems like how it used to be." Fabiola said. "We never say Rancho, or bring it up. But I've been really scared about it. I don't want that to happen again. I mean....... look at you." 

 

Piers looked at his arm.

 

"You're..... You died, right? Or something like that, right?" She looked at her hands, her slightly trembling hands. "But, ever since, I've been okay. Remember that girl? Moira? We kinda became friends. She's really cool I like her." Fabiola said and turned to Piers with a soft, but saddened smile. "It's not good to talk about it now, don't call me Fabiola, you'll blow my cover." 

 

 

Piers was really confused but he was okay with it.

 

 

"Alright then, Fabiola." He said. 

 

 

"I mean, Melora." He said and Jessica walked in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melora has to get Piers out of there.

Third P.O.V.

 

 

Jessica looked at Piers and Melora.

 

I mean Melora. Piers' words replayed in her head. Jessica got really suspicious.

 

Really suspicious.

Melora and Piers turned to Jessica, with worry deep in both of their eyes. They fucked up, and Jessica knew.

 

 

The next moment happened in a flash.

Jessica's stance changed quickly, she was reaching for something.

 

 

That something was a gun.

 

She aimed towards Melora.

She's the one that's not needed. The project could go on without her.

 

So, Jessica aimed at Melora's shoulder. Her left shoulder.

 

And Jessica pulled the trigger. She pulled it twice.

 

Piers reacted as well. Melora moved to her right, and Piers moved in front of his partner, Fabiola. The first bullet missed, but the second had hit Piers' mutated arm, near his shoulder. He cried out, and Melora was frightened. Melora saw the exit wound in the back of Piers' shoulder. That's good, it meant they didn't have to worry about getting it out, and they could still run out. The front door was right there by them.

And Melora was armed with a small handgun that was hidden in the heel of one of her boots. It was a smart spot to hide a weapon, so the gun itself would have to be small. And it was, it only carried five shots.

 

Those five shots would need to be well spent.

 

Melora pressed an odd, very small, subtle button on the side of her boot, and out popped the gun from the bottom, which she quickly took aim at Jessica's thigh.

And she hit it.

 

Piers and Jessica we're both in pain. Jessica had reached for her thigh, but realized she had to get back into business and reality. Which was this battle.

 

But by then, Piers retreated behind the couch and Fabiola was aiming at Jessica's hand.

Fabiola didn't hit the hand, but she hit Jessica's forearm, and managed to make Jessica drop her gun.

 

Fabiola tugged on Piers' arm, and led him to the front door, which was locked. Fabiola didn't bother with the lock that needed a key, she shot it, and led Piers out, and the two ran.

 

It all happened in less than a minute. Too quick for Jessica to focus again. Jessica was frustrated. How could a little girl fight and win against Jess?

 

 

Piers was following Fabiola slowly, she was pulling him by his hand and they turned on a corner.

 

We'll be back for Jake, right now, I have to get Piers to TerraSave. Fabiola made her priorities. This is not good. Are we just gonna run to TerraSave? Jessica might catch up.

 

 

The two ran, and ran, Piers was grunting in pain. She couldn't tell from what. It was either the wound or his spiking. She knew they couldn't stop, Jessica and Matthew would get to them.

 

 

Fabiola needed to think of something now. She pulled out her phone, and looked throughout it, she got a couple numbers from Leon. She got a lot of things from Leon, Sherry and Helena. Like the boots, the numbers, and a knife to fit in the other heel like where the gun was.

 

But the phone numbers.... one was Claire's, another was Leon's and the last one was Chris'.

 

Fabiola stopped in an ally with Piers and dialed Chris'. And after a short moment, the phone answered.

 

"Who's this?" A short tempered sounding man answered. "I'n actually kind of busy right now, so make this quick." He sounded frustrated and stressed.

"This is Chris, right?" Fabiola said in a rush, partly out of breath. "

 

"Yeah, what is it?" Chris' deep frightening voice answered. "Now is really not the time. I have to g-"

"No, this is definitely worth your time. You need my help. And I need your's right now." Fabiola said rushing. "Your buddy here, with the arm. I'm with him, Piers is spiking I got him out of Jessica's hand, he's shot and he's spiking."

 

Chris' eyes widen and he almost stopped the car. "Where are you guys, put pressure on the wound, now." He's tone of voice had changed slightly.

 

Fabiola told him where they were and hung up after telling him to hurry again. Piers sat on the floor and Fabs, turned to him, taking off the shemagh and unwrapped it. Piers looked at her with one eye.

"It hurts." Piers mumbled.

 

"I know, Piers. It's okay, help is coming." Fabs said, and looked at the wound on Piers shoulder. She had to be careful, but she saw how small the wound was getting, she looked closer at it and squinted at it.

 

Piers shut his eyes tight and looked away. His grunt sounded even more pained. His fist was clenching tightly and Fabiola watched the wound. Something was happening to it, and there was a spark. A flash. And the wound healed.

Piers felt less pain after that, he looked a lot more relaxed. Fabiola sat there wide-eyed and in shock. What just happened?

By then, a car screeched in front of them in the and stopped. Fabiola looked at Piers, since she didn't know who was driving this car.

Then man driving the car stepped out. Tanned skin, blue eyes, dark hair, a stubble on his face, a large muscular build. "Piers..." He mumbled. She knew who it was by voice.

 

Chris.

 

"Open the door and let's get him to TerraSave." Fabs said, and Chris was frozen. "Hey, are you listening?" Fabs asked.

 

 

Chris finallly functioned. He saw how young she was, and how worried she was for Piers' health. She was focused. Stressed but focused.

Chris opened the door for them, and helped get Piers in the seat.

"He's spiking, calm him down." Chris said as he got in the driver's seat.

 

 

Fabiola looked at him again. He has the same eyes as Claire. "You're Piers' Captain?"

Chris glanced at her. "Yeah. how'd you know?"

"He told me. I'm Fabiola." She introduced herself. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard alot about you."

"I could say the same thing for you." Chris said. "So you're the seventeen year-old? You got Piers out quicker than Jake. I'm impressed, really."

"Well. it was hell in there." She said looking at Piers and at her still trembleing hands, and at the gun. 

Chris glanced again at Piers.

"I feel like hell." Piers muttered. Fabiola looked, and he was crying tears. "Help me." He whispered.

"We're almost there, hang in there, I'm not losing you a second time." Chris said.

"Third, if you count your amnesia." Piers said. "It'll be the third time we lost each other."

 

"Piers, you're not gonna lose each other." Fabiola said. "You've beaten yourself up too much since Rancho."

 

"Rancho?" Chris asked. "What happened there? Where is that?"

"It's in California, there was an outbreak. She almost died 300 times. You shouldn't be here, you almost died. Again." Piers said a a slightly mean tone. A protectively mean tone.

 

Chris didn't say anything.

Fabiola was worried again. Piers took a bullet for her. "Think about something else, Piers, like... i don't know." Fabiola mumbled.

"Oh, hey. When we split up from Rancho, I found Chris." Piers said, with a grunt.

"I kinda figured that out." Fabiola said with a soft uneasy chuckle. "Is that all you did?"

"I went skiing and crashed into a tree. So I'm not doing that again." Piers said.

 

Chris was confused. They're just having a normal conversation? In the heat? "Hey, Fabiola. Where's the wound Piers had?" He asked realizing that he hadn't seen it.

"I........ I don't know. I think it healed." Fabiola said.

Piers' eyes widened. "How'd it heal? Wait. What?" He asked. Piers wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

"When you were shot, you healed after." Fabs told him. 

 

“Tell him all about it later, we need to fix him up and take him inside.” Chris said as he pulled up to the entrance of TerraSave.

 

Claire rushed to the door with Jill, Sherry, and Leon. Sherry heard a car pulling up.

Fabiola passed Piers onto Chris' shoulder, it was hard to get Piers out of the car. Fabiola was shocked a couple times from him, her hands were shaking and she got a couple little burns from Piers. Chris was shocked only once, and he managed to leave with Jill to take care of Piers.

 

Once they left, Fabiola leaned against the wall and took the moment to calm herself down. Her hands were shaking and Fabiola saw the little shock burns on her hands.

"Are you okay?" Sherry asked, stepping slowly towards Fabs.

 

Claire looked worried at Fabs. "Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Fabs said in a shaken voice. "I got shocked by him, but I'm okay."

"Shocked? By his hand?" Sherry said reaching for Fabiola's hands and looking at the burns. 

"He's distressed, and spiking, I'm okay, but he's not." Fabiola said. "Jake isn't okay either, we need to figure a way to get him out of there." She added and looked up at Sherry. 

 

Sherry's eyes widened. "Jake? He's in trouble?" She asked and Leon tapped her shoulder. She was worried for him.

 

"Let's figure out a plan." Leon said. Then he looked to Helena. "Get Claire or Jill, and make sure it's only one of them. Chris shouldn't be alone with Piers right now his temper might stress Piers out even more then how he already is." 

 

"I'll go, Helena." Sherry said, and looked at Fabiola. "You tag along with me, I gotta show Claire." 

 

"Wait, didn't Chris say he was shot?" Helena said. "Will his open wound be affected by the shot he takes?" Helena asked. 

 

"It healed. The virus might be working with his body to heal and protect itself. That's probably why I got shocked to, and why he spikes." Fabiola said. "Let's go. Piers and I left with a bit of a bang, Jake isn't safe we need to hurry." 

 

Sherry nodded. "Right, lets go." 

 

 

And the two ran off. 

 

 

"He healed?" Helena asked. 

"It's sounds like something that would happen." Leon said. "It happened with Sherry." 

"Sherry too?" Helena was the fresh face, she didn't know much about all these people. It's a whole new world to her. "Leon, is everyone infected with a virus or some sort of immunity?" 

 

((((((It's kinda true though, Leon is immune to bad hair days, Chris has supper strength, Jill has immunity from Nemesis and Wesker's experiments and stuff, Piers y'know, Sherry y'know, Jake is Wesker blood, we have yet to find Helena's immunity)))))))

 

"It's all a crazy story, Sherry was infected when she was little, it was in Raccoon City." Leon said.

"So you were in that. I heard it was hell." Helena mentioned.

 

"It was my first day as a cop, and I ran into Ada and Claire for the first time." Leon said. "Ever since then both of them have been a crazy part of me. At least, Ada is the crazy part." 

 

They talked more about their back story, Leon's back story mostly. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Sherry wanted to know Fabiola's back story. 

"So he healed up a wound?" Sherry asked, thinking about her own healing factor. 

"Yeah. It was a crazy sight, it's like it patched itself up, and the blood that was coming from him just stopped, and he was fine." Fabiola said. 

"That's happened before." Sherry said. "It happened to me." 

"Were you infected?" Fabiola asked.

"Yeah." Sherry said. "I guess it's a thing to heal once the virus starts to bond with you. But that happened for me once I got the antidote." 

 

The girls stopped and looked at each other. 

 

"Then we need to find an antidote for him." Fabiola mumbled.

 

Then the girls ran.

 

Actually ran.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fab meets Chris

Third P.O.V.

 

 

Matt never came down during the short fight. He and Ada were cornering Jake in another room.

As Fabiola guessed, they, in fact, did have microphones, and they did hear what Fabiola and Piers were saying.

 

 

"You brought her here." Matthew was step towards him, trying to be intimidating. Jake was a tough guy, however, and Matthew was still slightly shorter than Jake. "You knew her. You had to know something about that."

"What? Did something happen to Melora?" Jake asked curiously.

 

Then shots we're fired. The ones from the short battle with Jessica, Piers and Fabs. Matt turned to Ada. "Watch him." 

 

"What do you want me to do?" Ada asked, as calm as she always is. 

"Just fucking watch him, don't let him leave." Matt said rushing to the other room.

 

Ada looked at Jake. "Melora isn't her name. What is it? I couldn't heard the audio as clear as Matt." 

 

"Would her name even matter anymore? Terrasave is running around. They have everyone helping." Jake said, and glanced at a window. 

 

Ada's thoughts floated around. Everyone? Was Leon included? She had that feeling like he did. "Who works in TerraSave?" Ada asked.

"I'm not telling. You should probably know, you know everything right?" Jake asked stepping to the side. 

"I know most of everything." She said mimicking his steps. He was trying to leave. 

"Then you know I have to leave. And you know you're gonna help me." Jake said continuing to the window. 

 

Ada hesitated. She was tired. Disoriented. 

 

"Jessica has more connections against me. She'd have someone kill me." She said. She'd have someone kill me for real this time. She thought.

"Well, consider what just happened. Buddyboy from the BSAA just left with a teenage girl, you got a mercenary by the window, and we've got pretty people and government agents and saviors and an army of more buddyboys." Jake said. "I'm leaving, and if you come with me, maybe you can get something better than...... this ......lifestyle." 

 

Ada was wondering. She didn't like Jessica's ways of holding a knife up to Ada's neck all the time. "Wait, hear me out..." Ada started as Jake was about to crawl through the window. "If I go with you, can you make sure they make sure that I don't die?" 

Jake looked at her. "I can try, but you know that one pretty boy, right? The blonde one. Maybe he can help you." 

Ada was tired of this. She was never one to settle for anything, but if she tried it...... She's good. If she gained trust... she could help a lot of people. But was that her thing? Helping people? 

She had to find out. 

 

So. She left with Jake.

 

 

***

 

 

Matthew was left finding Jessica with wounds and shaking from the pain. 

"They ran off!" Jessica yelled. "Get fucking Jake over here!" Jessica was furious, adrenaline was surging through her.

"Let's patch you up first, you wont think straight." Matt said. 

"You're wasting fucking time! Don't worry about me go chase them!" Jessica said. 

It was stupid, but he stayed. "Hang on." He turned to the computer, generating a distress signal to the nearest connects that they had. 

Then, he grabbed a first aid kit and grabbed Jessica's arm, cleaning up and wrapping her arm up. "We'll get him back, Jessica. He snuck out of TerraSave in the first place, I doubt he'd want to go back." 

"It doesn't matter, if he's not there then where else would he be?" Jessica asked. 

 

"Hang on, lemme check the audio." Matt said, streaming through the computer, and listening. 

 

Fabiola. 

 

 

A last name was never mentioned, but Matt checked the master search and found all files with the name Fabiola in it. 

 

"Wow........ " Matt mumbled. "You know how he was talking about Rancho? How he had a partner who helped him out with things?" 

 

"Yeah." Jessica said, and Matt gave her a look and she knew exactly what he was gonna say next.

 

"That girl was that partner." Matt said. "So, he trusts her."

"She's good we either need to kill her or get her on our side." Jess said, looking at her forearm. "What's up with Jake? He's a mercenary, he should know not to betray his paycheck." 

 

"Go check and ask him yourself." Matt said. "It's probably the girl."

 

She limped away to go ask Jake. 

But he wasn't there. Neither was Ada. 

"Where are they?" Jessica called out to Matt. She felt like she was gonna pass out. Everything she worked for. The people she met, the things she did. 

She was so close to getting what she wanted when she had Piers. 

 

Fabiola. The name stuck on her mind. What kind of name is that? Sounds like some weird Russian descendant's Latin cousin's freak's child's name. 

 

Matt came into the room and saw they we're gone. 

 

"Fuck." He muttered and ran back to the computer. 

 

 

****

 

 

Jill leaned against the wall, Chris was walking in a circle mumbling something that no one understood, and Claire was injecting Piers with the medication that would calm him from spiking. He was looking away, towards the wall. 

 

 

".....igiji...mffm.... fu....fuck." Chris stopped mumbling and looked up. "I'm going to go get something." He muttered. He was stressed too. 

"What are you gonna get?" Jill asked softly, taking a guess at what it was. 

"Don't worry about it." Chris muttered, and Jill knew he was gonna get a drink. 

 

"Nope. I'm not letting you get that." Jill said quickly blocking his way to the door. 

Chris' eyes glared into her's. 

 

 

"Captain." Piers said in a warning tone. 

Chris didn't listen. 

"Chris" Piers spoke again, and Chris turned around to face him. "Listen to her." 

Chris huffed and sighed. 

 

And that was when Sherry and Fabiola came through the door panting and out of breath. 

"He needs... an antidote." Sherry said between breaths. 

"Of course he does." Claire said. "We kinda established that a long time ago." 

 

"Yeah but..." Fabiola started. Then let the words die in her throat. 

"Right...." Sherry added. 

 

 

They looked so dumbfounded. 

Of course he needed a antidote. Sherry thought. My obliviousness is at it again. 

 

"..... We came to the conclusion that he's never gonna be the same...." Fabiola tried to sound older. "That he might end up like Sherry." 

Sherry caught on again. "Yeah, that he might heal himself, since he did it earlier, but he needs an antidote that stops him from spiking." 

 

Chris sighed. He didn't want to be here. He turned back to the door quickly and rushed out of there, Jill was just about to go after him but she looked at Piers. 

 

"Fabiola, go get him. Convince him not to do anything stupid." Piers said. 

"I'm not so convincing." She said. 

 

Piers was saying everything off the top his mind and he remembered...... "You're sister called you a manipulative cunt. Y'might need to manipulate him then."

 

Fabiola's held despair in her eyes. We're those really the dying words that Piers never told her? She huffed to herself and left after Chris. 

 

 

Sherry looked to Jill and Claire. "So, we were talking with Leon and Helena, and we've got a bit of a theory." Sherry said. "So, Piers was shot probably less than an hour ago, and there's sign of a wound being there anymore right? So, he's healing, and it might be that it's the virus trying to keep it's host, in this case Piers, alive." Then it hit her. The words came to her head. 

"Piers doesn't need an antidote, he needs something that'll correspond with the virus to keep him a little more stable. A stabilizer." Sherry said. 

 

Claire looked at Jill. "A stabilizer? Well, where would we start?" 

"It's in his build right? Let's get a few sample from him and start with that." Jill said and turned to Piers. He looked terrible, and he already took his spiking medication. His paleness and being on the verge of consciousness wasn't from spiking. It looked like loss of blood. Piers needed time to get healthy again. "Let's give him the night though, he needs it. Claire, do you have Fabiola's number?" 

 

Claire nodded. 

 

"Tell her to bring something for Piers to eat. I'm gonna head to Leon, I need to ask him some things." Jill said as she left the room. 

 

 

***

 

Chris was at the cafeteria, looking through the bland selection of food. It seemed like classic hospital food, enough to satisfy, but still not close to gourmet. Chris' frown wouldn't leave as he picked up a ham sandwich and turned to the drinks section. 

Fabiola followed and her trashy dump phone buzzed, a message from Claire. Fabiola nodded to herself and eased through the cafeteria quietly and unnoticed by Chris. Fabiola looked through the food and found a nice simple little box, she remembered Piers saying something about little snacks like cookies and gummies. So, she got Piers a lot, but a little of everything. Cookies, sandwiches, candies, orange juice, fruit. That was once again she saw Chris and remembered what she was in the cafeteria in the first place. 

He was staring and the drinks and he muffled something that sounded like a sigh of relief. And he pulled out a can of beer. And that's when she stepped in. As if she was unbalanced and tired she 'accidentally' crashed into and shut the refrigerator door.

"Whoa, sorry." Fabiola mumbled, with an armful of food. Chris was holding the beer and he looked unamused at her. "Is that the only can in there? Are you gonna save some for me?" She said in a joking matter and smiled widely. 

Chris' emotion didn't change. But a flicker in his eyes did.

 

This guy was harder than steel, manipulating him like this might not work. She thought.

Piers was just like that when I met him. He thought. 

"We both know you're too young for this." Chris said, sounding very intimidating to Fabiola. 

Her smile didn't change and she grabbed the can and read the health details. Chris was confused to what she was doing, but he didn't stop her. 

"It's got quite a lot of calories, and it's not really something I'd go for." Fabiola said, as she put the can back in the fridge, and grabbed another drink for Chris, and with keen eyes she made sure it had tiny words that said 'Non-alcoholic' on the back. "If you're looking for a drink, you should take this one." She whisper with a friendly wink and she strutted to the cash register to pay for the food she was getting for Piers. 

 

Chris' frown let up as she left him at the drinks, and he shrugged and took the drink recommended from Fabiola. Chris sat at a booth alone and set his sandwich in front of him and looked at the drink. He opened it a took a sip. 

 

 

Fabiola was watching from the corner of her eyes and she turned and headed towards him and sat across from him. And she was being serious without that childish cocky smile from five minutes ago. "Piers told me to watch out for you." She said softly. 

 

Chris looked at her, partially confused. Then that second of confusion disappeared. "So you take a lot of mentoring from him? That actually explains a lot." Chris said lightly. He looked at the drink and noticed it didn't have an alcoholic tang to it. 

 

"Yep, and plus I guess you matter to him, and I guess you drinking is an issue." Fabiola said sorting out the food she had in front of her. 

"Wait...." Chris said looking at the drink and turning the can around. 

"I thought you'd be harder to manipulate." Fabiola said. "Your scowl is too strong, I was scared that you'd pin me against the wall and kill me when I took the beer from your hands. I'm actually more polite than that. I'm sorry." Fabiola was lightening back up to her normal self again and she started to ramble.

"And the time was just perfect." Fabiola added as the kitchen lights shut off, and the cafeteria stopped serving food for the day. 

 

Chris looked at Fabiola and set the drink down. "I'm actually impressed." 

 

This is Chris mothafuckin Redfield. 

 

 

 

And some kid just manipulated him. 

 

Fabiola smiled. "I gotta get this food to Piers, so I'll see you soon, Chris." Fabiola said and stood up.

 

"Wait a minute, what kind of spy are you?" Chris was trying to joke and then the idea got into his head.

 

"I dunno" Fabiola said shrugging and laughing. "See ya later." 

 

 

 

 

And she left the eating area to pass through from the entrance room, and to find Jake entering the building with Ada.


End file.
